Dreams 1630
by Jarahfan
Summary: The continuation and completion of Dreams. Do Dusty and Lucy finally get to have their dreams or does something happen to stop them ? Can they finally get a happy ending ?


Dreams Chapters 16 - 30

Complete 

A Lusty Fan Fiction

By Dayna Galbraith

Based on the Characters of Lucy Montgomery and Dusty Donovan from ATWT.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters nor am I affliated with ATWT. I am just borrowing the characters. I am also just borrowing the songs featured in this story.

Chapter 16

Dusty and Lucy both look at each other with shock on their face. Craig, Sierra and Rosanna come up behind them.

" What is it Lucy ? "

" Lullaby... "

Lucy looks at Dusty, " But when, how, who ? "

" That would be us.... "

Lucy and Dusty look inside and see Matt, Alison and Aaron. Lucy and Dusty look at each other with surprise on their face. There was a new couch and pair of easy chairs situated in the living room with a coffee table. There were bookshelves for all of Lucy's knick knacks. There was a dining table set up with candles and linen. The room was done in rich russets and browns and creams with a hint of red and black accents here and there. There were a couple of throw pillows piled in one corner.

" Welcome to your new apartment. We figured that you guys had enough to do with the new baby and getting married. Sorry for the decorating Luce we figured that you could still play with the colours a bit. " says Aaron.

" Congratulations Lucy.... and of course Dusty. " Ali walks over and gives Lucy a hug. Aaron walks over and gives Dusty a slap on the back.

" Congrats Dusty. Great to hear that she said yes. "

Lucy looks at Aaron and Dusty with a smile on her face. Dusty looks at his old-time friend.

" But when Matt ? "

" I heard that you were worried about your daddy little lady so I figured you guys had enough on your plate. Shoot it didn't take me that much to do at all. Just a couple of extra movers besides you guys didn't have that much stuff to begin with so I added a couple of things. Consider it an early wedding and baby shower gift. I met these two yesterday and they were kind enough to agree to help me move the stuff in. Thank goodness. "

" I don't know what to say ? "

" Well how about thanks. "

" Thanks Matt.... "

Craig walks forward and looks at the burly older man with receding auburn hair. Craig was trying to understand the situation.

" And you would be ? "

" I am Craig Montgomery. Lucy's father. "

" Aah good to hear that you are doing well. Your little girl and Dusty were pretty worried about you. You've got a pretty good guy her for a son-in-law. Man if my Misty had seen him first well.... the name is Matt Burns. I've know Dusty for shoot how long has it been boy ? "

" Don't know Matt... 10 yrs that I can figure. Misty did see me but she met Charlie and that was it.... Matt this is too much. "

" Aah shoot now don't go and do that and look a gift horse in the mouth. I just wanted to do something nice for you. It is not every day that you decide to settle down. Believe me it is a red-letter day when Dustin Donovan agrees to settle down. "

' Only for this beautiful lady. " Dusty looks at Lucy and smiles.

" This is good to hear. " Lucy give Dusty a hug. He kisses her lightly on the mouth.

" You are very lucky young man... "

" I know. I know. I would be lost without Luce. "

" And this pretty young lady ? She must be your what sister ? "

" No I am Lucy's mother Sierra Montgomery. "

" Aah this guys little missus. You are very lucky. " Sierra and Craig look at each other and laugh.

" That would be ex missus. It is very nice to meet you Matt. "

" Nice to meet you as well. You have a beautiful young lady here. "

" I know. "

" Actually sir I would be the missus or soon to be missus, Rosanna Cabot. "

" As in Cabot Motors ? "

" The one in the same. You know my family's business. "

" Of course. I believe that I did some business with your daddy back in the day. "

" And in what sort of business are you sir ?" Craig was curious about Dusty's new friend.

" Well that would be the restaurant and leisure business. I run a couple of little bars called... " Crimson Lights " all along the Eastern seaboard. "

" That Matt Burns ? They were in the last fortune magazine. That is a very profitable business. You wouldn't be Matthew C. Burns would you ? I remember my father talking about a man named Matthew an ornery old Texan as Daddy put it."

" Hah, Yeah that would be the one in the same. Your daddy always could peg people. He was a great businessman could smell a deal a mile a way. I was mighty sorry when he passed away. The business has done me good. People are just looking for good food and a place to relax. Pretty simple formula for the most of it. Well lets get this little lady off her feet but before we do that I want to show you two something. "

" Sure. "

Matt leads Dusty and Lucy into the spare bedroom. Matt had taken the time to convert it into a nursery for them. There was a beautiful wooden crib. There was a changing table fully stocked and a clothes dresser. There a hammock tied in one corner full of stuffed animals. There was beautiful rocking chair. Lucy's shawl that she had gotten for her graduation was on the back of the chair.

" Matt....you shouldn't have. "

" Well I wanted to. This young lady here did most of the work. Ever since Misty and Kenny have left, Maggie and I have had no use for this stuff. "

" But what about your grandbabies ?"

" We will find something for them. Misty and Charlie are still in school. Kenny well he is still trying to find himself. The last time I think he said he wanted to be a gourmet chef. We'll see how long that lasts. Sometimes I wonder if that boy is going to be the death of me. "

" Dusty...it is beautiful. " Lucy walks around the room and touches the various things. She has tears in her eyes. It was the first time since she had gotten home that she had been really happy. She looks at Matt and walks over and gives him a hug.

" Thank you Matt. "

" You are very welcome little lady. Dusty was there when I needed him. I just decided to return the favour. This is an incredible time for both of you. Please don't forget that. You two are going to learn things that you never thought was possible."

" We won't. "

" Well we should probably get you to sleep. "

" Dusty..... " Lucy looks at Dusty with hands on her hips, "we have company."

" Dr. Goodfellow wanted you off your feet. She only agreed to let you provided that you went to sleep. "

" Well that is my cue to head off. I just wanted to welcome you home. Good to hear that everything is fine. "

" Actually Matt I was thinking about heading to Metro. Do you want to come and have a drink with me. Montgomery...you can come as well. "

" Sure. I would love to hear more about your business. " Dusty looks at Craig and sees him trying to finagle a deal. Craig was definitely back to form.

Sierra and Rosanna walk over beside Lucy.

" We can keep an eye on her for you. "

" I am fine. "

" Lucy the doctor wanted you, both of you, off your feet so you could sleep and rest. " Dusty touches Lucy's stomach and caresses their child. The baby kicks his hand. Dusty laughs.

" O.k.... " mutter Lucy knowing that she can't win the argument. Dusty gives Lucy a kiss on the mouth.

" That is good to hear. We shouldn't be too long. I just need to go over some stuff with Jordan. Aaron are you going to come along ?"

" Sure. I need to talk about some stuff with Jordan anyway about my next shifts. Take care Luce. I will be home later Ali. " Aaron gives his wife a kiss and a hug.

" Sure. Don't bee too late."

Dusty gives Lucy a hug and a kiss.

" I love you princess. Don't forget that. how did I ever get so lucky ? "

" Because you deserve it. We are a part of your life. "

" I know and ' I am stuck with you '. " Lucy and Dusty both laugh.

Dusty leaves with Craig, Matt and Aaron to head to Metro. Rosanna and Sierra look at Lucy.

" O.k. now I want you to get some rest young lady. "

" O.k. Mom. " Lucy felt tired. The last couple of days had been crazy. Would it always be like this around here ? She walks with Sierra and Rosanna into the master bedroom. Their bed had been set up with a comforter set and big fluffy pillows.

" Ali.... you really didn't have to. "

" We wanted to. That Mr. Burns is really nice. I am glad that everything is fine. I brought over a couple of extra nightshirts for you. "

" Thanks Ali. "

" I'll go put some tea on for you Sierra. Ali why don't you come and show me where the teapot is. "

" Sure Rosanna. "

" Don't even worry about it. I am glad that everything is fine Lucy. " Ali gives her friend a hug. Lucy looked really tired. Sierra looks at her daughter and touches her face and brushes back her hair. Lucy pulls out one of Ali's nightshirts. She sits on the edge of the bed. Sierra pulls out a brush and undoes Lucy's French braid and brushes it out.

" I love you my baby girl. "

" I love you mom. "

" O.k. now to bed. I want you to get some sleep. Don't give me that look. It is doctor's orders. I don't want to have to deal with Dusty if he finds out that you haven't slept. "

" Mom... "

" What ? "

" Mom I am glad to be home again. "

" I am too darling. "

Lucy gets under the covers and pulls them up and falls asleep. Sierra watches her daughter fall asleep.

" Everything is going to be fine Sierra. "

" I know I am just worried about Mother and Lily. They really pulled a number on Lucy today. I can't believe that Mother acted like that. "

" Why don't you come and get a tea and tell me all about your meeting this morning. "

" Sure. "

" She'll be fine. "

" I know. My baby girl is home finally. "

Rosanna and Lily walk into the kitchen and sit at the kitchen table with Ali.

Chapter 17

Dusty arrives outside of Metro with Craig and Matt. Dusty walks inside and sees Jordan Sinclair behind the bar. Jordan sees him and walks over.

" Hey Dusty great to see you. I just heard the news. So Dusty Donovan is going to be a father? Great to hear. "

" Thanks Jordan. I am actually pretty excited about it. A little nervous. "

" Heck that is understandable boy. Becoming a father is a big thing, right Montgomery ? "

" Yes it is. "

" Craig. "

" Jordan. " The two former business partners shake hands.

" So are you going to make Luce an honest woman or does Craig have to show up with a shotgun? "

" I am as soon as we can get it put together. Jordan I would like you to meet an old friend of mine - Matt Burns. "

" Nice to meet you ? "

" Old ? Why I can still take on you no problem boy. " Matt begins to wrestle with Dusty. Dusty smirks.

" Matt you know what I mean. "

" Shoot yah of course. I was just playing with you boy. You seem so nervous. We need to get some booze into this boy and mellow him out a bit. Do you have any Kentucky bourbon behind that bar of yours ? "

" I believe that we do. We have Wild Turkey and Jim Beam. What would be your pleasure ? "

" Jim Beam please and your finest. We are celebrating here....this is not a bad establishment here at all. Nice ambiance. Nice work. "

" Thanks. It has been pretty good. Jordan would know the specifics. I haven't been here for a bit. "

" So are you part of the bar business. Mr. Burns....Wait a second you are not Matthew C. Burns are you ? "

" That would be one in the same son. " Matt chuckles at the look of shock on the young man's face. Jordan pulls back trying to figure out what to say, " Aww heck son just spit it out... "

" I was in your " Crimson Lights " in New York. Classy place but you needed a reservation to get in to the place. "

" Thanks. That is actually one of our newer ones. They always fill up like the latest wildfire for the first couple of weeks. "

" I would love to hear more about your business. "

" You sure you don't mind me pulling your ear ? "

" No I am quite interested. "

Dusty looks at Craig. He was interested in a fast buck. Craig and Matt walk over to the table and sit down and begin to talk.

" Hey Donovan so when were you going to tell me that you were back ? "

" That couldn't be...." Dusty turns around with a smirk on his face. " Nikki Munson."

" Hey Donovan so finally keeping out of trouble I here. " Dusty gives Nikki a hug. Nikki had trusted Dusty when he was on the run with Lucy. She had believed him when he told her that he had to find out who had kidnapped Lucy when everyone was accusing him.

" Well for the most of it... I guess. I guess you haven't heard the news. "

" And what would that be ? Do I need to bail you out of trouble again ? "

" Do I look like it ? " Dusty tries to act hurt but the smirk was a dead give away, " No actually it is pretty good news. "

" Really.... can't wait to hear spill it Donovan.... "

" What news is this ? " Jordan looks over and sees the love of his life - Jennifer Munson walk in wearing jeans and a black halter top. Anything she wore looked beautiful. Jenn walks over and gives Jordan a kiss on the mouth. Jordan wraps his arm around her sides.

" Dusty so you finally came back... "

" Yes. Hello Jennifer. "

" So come on what is the news ? " Nikki is pushing Dusty. Dusty looks like he is bursting at the seams.

" Well. Luce and I are getting married.... "

" Wow. She actually agreed after all this time. "

" Jenn ! " Nikki looks at her sister.

" I'm just saying. He sure waited long enough."

" No it is fine Nikki. I was surprised as well. I wanted to wait until Luce graduated. She did at the top of her class.....that isn't all our news.. "

" Come on spill or else I will have to get my cuffs out and use my interrogations skills on you. " Nikki slaps Dusty in the stomach. Dusty pulls back and laughs. He looks at her. Nikki had been a good friend to him and Luce. Nikki had stayed in Oakdale and had agreed to work with the Oakdale PD. She had become close to Henry Coleman over the last couple of months. He was a goofball that made things interesting for her. He seemed to really care about her. Mike and Katie had acted as matchmakers for them a couple months back during a dinner. Nikki had had a thing for Mike when she first came to town but she realized soon afterwards that he would always be in love with Katie.

" Alright....Luce and I are having a baby. She's pregnant.... "

" What ? "

" Yep. She's due at Halloween. "

" Wow. So how are you about it ?"

" Great actually. A little nervous at the idea but can't wait for it to happen. "

Nikki looks over at Craig and Matt. They were having a great time chatting.

" How are Lucy's parents about it ? I can't imagine that Craig was too happy with the idea."

" Actually he has been pretty good. The main problem is Big Luce and Lily. Neither of them are too happy with the idea. " Dusty's blood boils thinking how much Lucy had been hurt by them. He was still surprised that Craig had stood up for him back at Fairwinds.

" So Nikki where is Henry ? "

" Not sure actually. He said that he had some sort of surprise prepared for me. I shudder to think what it could be this time. " Nikki still shudders at the parrot that Henry had taught to say I love you. Now she couldn't get that stupid bird to shut up.

" Oh he is harmless as a pussycat. "

" I guess so. "

" Wait let me get this right you and Henry ? As in Henry Coleman ? " Dusty looks at Nikki with a look of shock on his face and then a laugh.

" The one in the same. "

" My beautiful guardian angel. I see I have found you. " comes a voice from the top of the stairs. Nikki looks behind her and sees Henry at the top of the stairs wearing a simple beige suit caring a long box.

" Henry... "

" Just a small token of my love.... " Henry walks down the stairs and passes the box to Nikki. He kisses her on the cheek. Nikki smiles. At least with Henry you never knew what was going to happen. Nikki opens the box and sees the most beautiful celebration roses - black red roses. She had told Henry that she loved celebration roses but they were expensive. There had to be a dozen there.

" Henry...these are beautiful."

" Not as beautiful as you my love. There is more. "

Nikki pulls up the layer and finds a plane ticket.

" It is a trip to New York City. I thought that I would show my lady the city - Coleman style. "

" I don't know. " Nikki isn't sure.

" Oh do it Nikki. " Jenn looks at her sister. Henry was hopelessly in love with her sister.

" O.k. I guess. "

" Really...wow. I didn't expect you to say yes. " Henry pulls Nikki into his arms and hugs her. He looks over and sees Dusty with a smirk on his face.

" So there is a trip right ? "

" Of course my love.." Everyone snickers. Henry looks past Nikki and sees Dusty.

" Donovan long time no see. "

" True Henry how are you doing ? "

" Great. Jordan could I have a martini please and what would you like my love ? "

" A Cosmo please. " Nikki looks at Henry and smiles.

" So Dusty was just telling us his great news ? "

" And what is that you and Lucy are finally getting married ?" Everyone looks at Henry with a shock on their face.

" How ? "

" Easy deduction my love. You are the only one with brains in this relationship. Dusty has a smile on his face that could light up the room. I know the feeling because I have the same one when I see you my love. Only one woman could do that ergo that would be Lucy correct ? "

" Yes that is right Henry. Luce and I are also having a baby. "

" Well Congratulations. Henry is a great name you do know that. "

" A lot of people have been telling me that. Luce and I wanted to wait till we found out if the baby was a girl or a boy. We are still deciding on names. "

" Well Dusty I guess we should probably go and sign those papers. " Jordan looks over at Dusty.

" Sure. "

Dusty and Jordan walk back into the office. Jordan pulls out the papers.

" You seem happy with Munson ?"

" She is a great woman . I never thought that I could be that happy again after..."

" So did you get any news from Paul about Cabot ? "

" It was another one of James' dead ends. He had some kid about Cabot's age .... or what Cabot would have been dressed up with a note telling Paul close but no cigar. Sometimes I despise my father so much. "

" That's too bad Jordan. Luce misses her brother a ton and I know you miss your son. I am sorry to be going on and on about the baby out there. "

" No that is fine. You have every right to be happy. That is good to see finally. "

" It's as if all I have ever wanted is coming true... "

" But ? What is it man ? "

Dusty tells Jordan about Lily and Lucinda. Jordan is stunned at the callousness of it. Dusty tells him that he understands that there are other people in the town that won't be to happy either that Luce is pregnant. Dusty tells Jordan about Lucy's heart problem and the scare at the hospital. Dusty knows that if he take over the club that Lily will constantly be hounding him. All of his old contacts from Chicago will also know where he is. He doesn't want a part of that life anymore. Luce and the baby deserved better. Dusty wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't sure where to take Luce.

" I think my boy that we may just have the solution to your humdinger of a problem. "

Dusty looks behind him and sees Matt and Craig.

" And what would that be ? "

" Sell the club to Craig and I. I have been looking around and this club has a lot of potential to become a good investment for me. "

Dusty looks at Craig.

" But you ? "

" I need the capital and he needs someone to run the day to day operations. I know that Jordan and Jennifer are moving to New York. "

Dusty looks over at Jordan.

" I got a new position at an office in New York for Worldwide. I didn't have the heart to tell you after you told me about Lucinda. Jenn has been accepted to Elle Modeling agency again. "

" Really ? "

" Yes. That is why I was hoping that you would buy back the club from me. But if Mr. Burns... "

" Matt please. "

" Matt and Craig agree to buy it that is fine with me. "

" But...where could I take Luce ? "

" I may have the solution to that as well my boy. Did you think I would leave you hanging. I need some good management to take over running " Crimson Lights " in Boston. I was actually considering you for the job when you told me that you wanted to move back to Oakdale. "

" Really ? What about Sam ?"

" He's getting old and wants to retire. I am looking for some new blood. Would you be interested. I can add a couple of incentives if needed. "

" That sounds great Matt. " Dusty mulled over the idea. It would give Luce and him the new start but Luce had that job set up with " Visions. "

" But Luce ? "

" I have a couple of contacts. There are interior design firms in Boston. I could call a couple of contacts if needed. "

" But Craig...and Sierra. Luce would have to leave her family. "

" Lucy's family is with you and the baby Dusty. "

Dusty looks at Craig with a shocked look on his face.

" After seeing how Lily was and hearing about Lucinda believe me from experience. Those two will not change. They will be a thorn in your sides for a very long time. "

" But... "

" Sierra and I can come and visit or you three could come back here.. It is only a 2 hour flight from here. Not long at all. "

" So what do you think my boy ? "

Dusty mulls over the idea. This could be the fresh start that he was talking about. He and Luce could both peruse their dreams without having people watch over their backs. It could be a dream but would Lucy go for it ?

Chapter 18

Meanwhile while the guys were talking at Metro, Rosanna and Sierra were having tea in Lucy and Dusty's small kitchen. Ali had to return to work. Ali's boss had called and asked if she wanted an extra shift since the usual girl wouldn't be able to make. Ali happily agreed. Rosanna drinks the last of her tea. She looks over at Sierra. Sierra looked tired and worried about her daughter. Rosanna was as well. She had always considered Lucy like a daughter.

" Do you want some extra tea ? "

" Huh....No I am doing fine. "

" Sierra, Lucy will be fine. Do you want to talk about what happened with your mother and Lily earlier ? "

" Not really. "

" It might help. I can see that it is bothering you. Lily really was a number today. I can't believe the way she was attacking Dusty. For what reason ? because he loves Lucy. I was so happy when Craig kicked her out before something happened. He actually stood up for Dusty. "

" Dusty is a really good man. He loves Lucy so much. You can see it in his eyes. I wasn't too sure when they got together because of the age difference and Dusty's business activities. In the end it didn't matter. Dusty would risk everything to protect Lucy. He did when she was kidnapped. He put everything on the line to protect Lucy. "

" I see that now. He really is different around her. "

" I know. So what happened with Lucinda ? "

Sierra tells her about the meeting that morning at the Lakeview.

" She actually had the nerve to call a child a mistake. How could she be so heinous ? " That comment disgusted Rosanna so much. A child was a gift. A precious gift and to call it a mistake was reprehensible.

" I don't know. I want to think that she is worried about Lucy knowing what this pregnancy could do to her heart. "

" Why would Dusty let her do it if he knew the problem. They could always adopt....Wait he didn't did he. That was why he was absolutely speechless at the hospital when Lily confronted him. He had no clue the danger that Lucy could be facing."

Sierra gets up and walks around and brushes her hand through her hair.

" No he didn't. Lucy was going to tell him that night I believe. I am so furious for Lily telling Dusty. She had no right absolutely no right. I could have thrown her off the top of the hospital when I found out what she did. I still remember the look on Dusty's face. He looked like he had been kicked in the gut. I had never seen such agony in his eyes. He was so worried about Lucy and blamed himself. Lily said exactly what she knew would cut a knife into his heart. She just wanted to take the knife and twist it. She has been against Dusty and Lucy from the very start. She can't get past the idea. She can't believe that Dusty has changed and loves Lucy. She is still bitter about Rose's death. I understand that but it was none of her business to tell him. Lucy was going to tell Dusty. "

" Dusty had no clue ? "

" No Lucy didn't want to worry him. She knew that he would blame himself and become worried which is exactly what happened. Dusty was in really bad shape when Lucy found him at Metro. Thank goodness she found him.... Dusty's mother Nicole died when she gave birth to him. "

" My goodness I had no clue. "

" No one really did. Dusty has a tendency to keep things bottled up. Lucy was absolutely furious with how much Lily and Mother had hurt Dusty. For Lucy that was the straw that broke the camel's back so to speak. I have never seen Lucy that mad other than when she found out that Craig was behind the kidnapping. She was livid with them. She cut them out of her life and then Lily has the nerve to go over to Fairwinds. She and Lucinda are making this pregnancy impossible for Lucy. We need to keep that type of stress away from her. I need to deal with Mother and make it clear that she is not to come near Lucy. "

" I'll help anyway that I can. "

Just then there is a knock at the door. Rosanna goes and opens the door and sees her sister Carly. Carly is standing there with a pair of casserole dishes.

" I made a tuna noodle casserole for Lucy and Margo sent over this vegetable lasagna. She will come over later after work. How is she ? "

" She's sleeping right now. Come on in. "

Carly looks over and sees Sierra.

" Sierra how are you doing ? "

" O.k. for the most of it just worried about Lucy. "

" Is there anything wrong ? "

" No. Lucy just passed out. She was just stressed to the point and her heart couldn't take it. Lily and Lucinda badgering Lucy and Dusty about her being pregnant and getting married. They think that it is all a mistake. "

" What happened ? I knew that they didn't like Lucy and Dusty together. Lily and Lucinda sure went after Dusty at the hospital. Something more happen. "

Sierra tells Carly about the meeting at the Lakeview. Carly is aghast that anyone would call a baby a mistake. That was reprehensible. No wonder Lucy was livid and Dusty looked so hurt.

" Well we will just have to keep Lucinda and Lily away from Lucy. That is all that we will have to do....So on to more happy news. I guess we need to plan a wedding for the two of them. They probably have enough on their plate right now. "

" That sounds like a good idea. "

" Well we could use Fairwinds if they want. We could use the gazebo outside. "

" That wouldn't be bad but it would be a little cold. "

" What about inside in front of the fireplace. "

" That would be nicer. Just a couple of people. "

" Mom... "

Sierra sees her daughter behind her looking at her. She is wearing a pair of maternity jeans and a pale blue blouse. Lucy's hair is pulled back in a pony tail. She looks tired.

" Lucy darling..you should be sleeping. "

" Mom I feel fine..."

" Why don't you come over here and sit down. "

" Carly...So what were you guys talking about ? "

" Your wedding. We were just going over a couple of ideas. Lucy I wanted to tell you that I can make you wedding dress for you if you would like. I can make custom sizes. "

Lucy touches her stomach.

" Probably a good idea. I ran into Lisa Grimaldi at the Lakeview and she didn't seem to keen on the idea of Dusty and I getting married. Grandmother again. "

" Don't worry about her. "

The ladies look at Lucy. The stress was evident on her face.

" So how is my grandbaby doing ? "

" The baby is fine right now. "

" So do you want a baby girl or boy ? " Carly questions.

" We don't really care. I want the baby to be healthy. That is all that matters to me. "

" We all want that honey but have you thought about it. It won't be long before this little bundle of joy is here." Sierra looks at her daughter.

Lucy had been so worried about the baby she hadn't actually thought about it. It was fun to think about the future and the dreams for their child. She had the right to think about it. Everything was going to be fine. Lucy caresses their baby.

" Actually I would love to have a baby girl. Someone for Dusty to fuss over with curly brown hair and his beautiful blue eyes. "

" He probably wouldn't let her out of the house till she was 30. He would probably be a lot like Craig. "

Lucy laughs, " True, but it would be cute to see Dusty fuss over a little princess. Then again a little rambunctious boy wouldn't be bad. "

Rosanna chuckles at the idea," Oh great can you imagine another younger Dusty around. All the other parents would keep their daughters in until they were 30. "

" Rosanna..... " Lucy chuckles at the thought.

" So have you thought of names ? " Carly questions.

" I was kind of thinking Bryanna Nicole for a girl... "

" Dusty would love that Lucy... and for a boy ? "

Sierra could see that her daughter was nervous about that choice.

" What is it ? "

" I was kind of wondering Michael Bryant Cabot Donovan for a boy if you both wouldn't mind. I wanted a way to remember my brothers. I miss them so much. "

" No it sounds wonderful Lucy.... a wonderful tribute to your brothers. We miss them as well. " Sierra and Rosanna brush back tears.

The three of them talked more about the wedding. Lucy was so happy to see everyone excited about her marrying Dusty and her having a baby. They agreed on doing it at Fairwinds. Rosanna said that she could have security set up so Lucinda and Lily would have no chance of getting in. Lucy wishes that she didn't have to but they had made their choice. Sierra sees the look of sadness on her daughter's face. The wedding would be set for 2 months ahead. Time to prepare the wedding and get everything ready. Lucy laughed and hoped that she would fit in her dress. An evening ceremony with candles in front of the fireplace. They would just invite a couple of friends and family. Sierra said only people that loved both her and Dusty should be there. It was their special day.

" So what style of dress do you want ? "

" I don't know actually you are the designer. "

" True..." Carly laughs.

Lucy and Carly mulled over a couple of ideas thinking about dresses and pantsuits trying to find something both comfortable and practical. They ended up on deciding on an ivory 3/4 length jacket with pearl buttons with splits on the sides. They could do lace over a stretch satin for the jacket. The sides could be adjusted with ties on the side as Lucy got bigger. They would match simple ivory pants with stretch in the front.

" It sounds beautiful Carly. Will you have time to make it. "

" It shouldn't take me too long to do it. I just need to get the fabric. "

Chapter 19

Just then Dusty and Craig walk in the door

" Princess... you should be resting. Remember what Dr. Goodfellow said at the hospital ? "

" I know. I just have been sitting here talking with Mom, Rosanna and Carly. We are fine. "

Dusty walks over and gives Lucy a kiss on the cheek and caresses the baby.

" So what are you talking about ? "

" Well...our wedding. "

" Really ?.... so have you figured out anything. "

" Mmmhmm. We want to do it at Fairwinds in front of the fireplace. Daddy would you mind ? "

" No....that would be wonderful sweetness. " Craig walks over and gives Rosanna a kiss on the cheek. Carly is happy to see her sister smile.

" Carly... "

" Craig. "

" We also have all the other details figured out as well. Do you want to hear ? "

" Actually that is all for you guys to decide. "

" Dusty ? "

" Hey I don't know much about fabrics, flowers and catering. Anything like that. You seem to have all the help that you need. Just tell me where to be and I will be there. Nothing would stop me. "

" Good to hear. You aren't getting out of this Donovan. " Lucy laughs when Dusty has a look of shock on his face and then smirk comes.

" Like I would have any choice. Your father said that he would be there with a shotgun if needed. "

" Daddy.... "

" It was just a suggestion sweetness. I know that it isn't necessary at least I hope right Donovan. "

" Do I really need to answer that ? " Dusty pulls Lucy up into his arms and hugs and kisses her. She turns so she is standing in front of him. Dusty hold her close his hands on the baby. He looks at everyone.

" Well we should probably head off and let Dusty and Lucy get settled. " Carly looks at Dusty holding Lucy in his arms.

" Thanks Carly. I love the suggestion for the outfit. "

" Now that I wouldn't mind hearing about. "

" Nope sorry you are going to have to wait until the wedding on that buster. "

" Fine..... " Dusty just laughs. Everyone laughs. Dusty kisses Lucy on the side of his neck.

" We can talk later about measurements. "

" We'll have to make sure that there is room. " Lucy caresses her stomach.

" Of course. "

" You'll look beautiful no matter what baby. I would marry you wearing a burlap sack. " Dusty tells Lucy holding her hand to his stomach.

" Really ? "

" I just want you to be my wife. "

" We can talk in a bit. "

" Well we'll talk about that deal later. " Craig looks over at Dusty.

" Sure.... " Dusty goes over and shakes Craig's hand.

" What are you two cooking ? "

" Nothing honestly... "

Rosanna chuckles of course Craig was up to something. She just hoped that his latest scheme didn't hurt Dusty.

Everyone leaves Lucy and Dusty in their new apartment. Dusty looks at his beautiful Princess.

" So how are you feeling ? "

" Better honestly. I was just a bit overtired. I won't let it happen. "

" I will make sure of that. "

" Dusty everything is fine. " Lucy moves her hands down his chest and surprises him.

" Lucy...."

" I missed you. I need to feel you close to me. "

" Of course. "

Dusty picks Lucy up in his arms and carries her into their bedroom. He looks at his beautiful love.

" So what was that deal about with Dad ? "

" Do you really want to talk right now ? " Dusty sneaks his hands under Lucy's blouse and caresses her breasts. Lucy moans.

" No...mmhmm I like that. That's not fair. " Lucy kisses Dusty.

" Is this o.k. for the baby ? "

" It is fine. A great way to remove tension from earlier right ? "

Dusty smirks and kisses Lucy. He groans as Lucy caresses his arousal. It didn't fail when he saw her he always wanted to be close to her. He loved his Lucy. Dusty slowly undoes the buttons of Lucy's blouse and brushes it off her shoulders. He brushes his hands down her sides and caresses her breasts. He takes them in his hands and caresses them. Lucy moans. Lucy pulls of his long sleeve top. Dusty moans as she brushes her hands along his chest. Dusty slides off Lucy's maternity pants planting a kiss on the baby. She was already wet and ready for him. He carries her to the bed. Lucy pushes him down on the bed. Dusty laughs. Lucy then centres herself on top of him. She loved the feeling of being filled by him. She groaned at the pleasure. Dusty was amazed that she could fit all of herself in him. Lucy bent down and kissed him passionately on the mouth. She moved slowly up and down on him enjoying the feeling. Dusty knew that he couldn't hold on much more. Lucy was so close as well. Dusty brought his hands up and captured her breasts. He touched the sensitive tips and caressed them and kissed them. Lucy moaned. That was all that was needed for her to go over the edge. Lucy groaned. Dusty felt her contract around him and got lost in the feeling. Lucy moved off of him and snuggled close into his arms.

" So what were you and dad talking about ? "

Dusty sits up and looks at her.

" Dusty what is it ? "

" Well I went and saw Jordan at the club. Jordan and Jenn are moving to New York. "

" Really ?"

" Jordan got a job at Worldwide. He is going to be working for Lucinda. Jenn got accepted to Elle Modeling Agency again. She is going to be their new spokes model. "

" Really so Jordan had no problem selling you back the club. "

" No. I also saw Nikki as well ? "

" Really how is she doing ? "

" She's doing pretty good. She is with Henry Coleman. "

" She couldn't stand him when he came to town. What does she see in him ? "

" I am not sure but she seemed happy with him. "

" So what happened with Jordan ? "

" Well... I was all set to buy back the club when Matt offered me an incredible deal. "

" Really ? What ? "

" He offered to let me manage " Crimson Lights. " ... "

" He is opening one here in Oakdale ? "

" No it is his one in ...Boston. Sam Mitchell is retiring and Matt wants a new person to run the club. He actually had me considered for the job but we decided to move her to Oakdale. "

" So you want to move back to Boston ? "

" Luce it is good opportunity. "

" But I want to stay close to my family. "

" I know but with Lucinda and Lily ? We could have a brand new opportunity. It would be a great start about it. Matt will probably let me take over the club in a bit. He also has a ton of contacts in Boston as well...what is that look for ? "

" So you have already decided haven't you ?"

" No... Luce I just wanted to think about that is all. "

Lucy gets up and pulls on her robe and walks into the living room.

" Luce... I was just considering it. Lily and Lucinda are always going to hound us. People don't understand us in this town. "

" This town ? ....this town is my home. So what happens with Metro ? "

" Matt thinks Metro could be a good investment. Craig has agreed to take over the day to day operations. "

" Oh so that is what you were talking about. You had all this figured out and assumed that I would just agree. "

" Luce...."

" Dusty, I hated it when my Dad ran my life. He tried to kidnap me to keep me close to him. "

" You are comparing this to that. Luce they are completely different. " Dusty could tell that Lucy was getting all worked up.

" Luce the baby...."

" The baby is fine. We need to talk about this. We need to figure out what is good for both of us. We not you. I am not an invalid. "

" I realize that. Hey I have never treated you like that have I ? Luce I just was thinking that it would be a great opportunity. "

" Really ? Leaving my family.. ."

" I thought that I was your family as well. You kicked Lucinda and Lily out of your life right ? "

" Yes but they are not my only family. My mom is here. Daddy is here along with Rosanna. You are very important part of my life but you are not the only part of my life. "

" I realize that. Lucy I have always let you be your own person. I changed my whole life for you so you could go to Williams. "

" What now you are saying that you regret moving to Williams with me ? "

" No.... Lucy I would do anything for you. I just thought.... "

" What ? "

" I better go before I say something that I am going to regret. "

" Dusty we need to talk about this. "

" We will. " Dusty puts on a pair of jeans and long-sleeved cream top and leather jacket. Lucy watches him pick up his keys and leaves the house. She hears him start his car and leave the driveway. She sits down on her couch and rubs the baby. Could she leave Oakdale after just coming back ? What should she do ?

Chapter 20

Dusty walks into Metro and looks around. He hated rushing out of the apartment like that. He just didn't want to say something that he would regret. Both Lucy and him were upset. He knew from experience that a situation like that could only get worse. He didn't want to do that to Lucy. The job in Boston was a good job why couldn't she see that ? Sometimes Lucy's stubbornness could be so infuriating but there were times it was blessing. Dusty realizes that with a smirk. If she hadn't been so stubborn they probably wouldn't be together. He was so determined that she was too young for him when they first met. She was after all the daughter of his business partner. Lucy looked at him and said that was bull. Dusty was shocked. She said that being younger gave her perspective. She wasn't worried about the future. Dusty now had to be worried about the future. He had a family to consider about. It was always before just him. The job offer from Matt was a good idea. They could be really happy in Boston, right ? They had been before. Dusty thinks back about their time in Williamstown. It dawns on him that Lucy was dealing with it. As she got closer to her graduation date, she became more excited. Dusty thought that it was about finishing school. Actually he realized it was seeing her family. For better or worse they were her family and when he married Luce they would be his. Dusty walks over to the bar and pulls out glass and pours some bourbon.

Just then Craig comes in.

" So what are you doing here ? I thought that you would be home with Lucy. "

" What are you doing here Montgomery ? "

" Just came to check out the club that is all. So why are you here ?"

" Luce isn't too keen about the job idea in Boston. She wants to stay here in Oakdale which probably tickles you. "

" She does really ? I would be lying if I didn't like the idea but Lucy's place is with you wherever. "

" What do you think is the best idea ? "

" You are actually asking my opinion ? "

" Yeah. I need some perspective and you are the only one around here. Do you want a drink? "

" Sure... Gee thanks. " Dusty pours Craig a bourbon.

" Hey you know what I mean.... "

" O.k. well Lucy is very stubborn when it comes to something that she feels is right. I know that from the fact that she chose you. "

" Craig... "

" Let me finish. Now if this gets out I will deny it completely. You make Lucy happy I can see that now. I am not sure why but I can see you make her happy. You would do whatever to protect my baby girl. "

" Yeah she is my world. "

" I can see that but how do you deal with them ? "

" Lucinda and Lily ? Lots of booze. " Craig chuckles. Dusty finishes his bourbon and pours them both another.

" No really. "

" Is that what has gotten you thinking about this move ? "

" Partially Luce has been through enough right now. She needs somewhere where she can relax and enjoy.... "

" And ever since you have come back to Oakdale it has been the same thing right? Lucinda and Lily harping on you that you aren't good enough. "

" It has... "

" Well they did the same thing when I got together with Sierra. Lucy is just like her mother. She is stubborn as hell. She defended me to Lucinda and Lily time and time again. "

" But how do you deal with it ? "

" Well there is always going to be people who disagree with you believe me. I know I have met my fair share. "

" True."

" Thanks. No really you just deal with them. Lucinda and Lily can be royal pains in the butts but when they feel that their family is being threatened they would go to the mat for you in a heartbeat. "

" Right now they consider me to the be the threat ? "

" No they are just not used to Lucy growing up. I know that I wasn't. I would do anything to protect Lullaby but that is now your job. "

" Craig... I just don't know what to do. "

" Dusty ? "

" What ? "

" Is it really the job or is it the last couple of days ? "

" What do you mean ? "

" Well a lot has happened. Lucy has been in the hospital and you were scared. All of us were. Any man would be when it concerns the woman he loves and his child. I know that you just found out about her heart condition from Lily - probably your least favourite person in this world. "

" Craig if I had known.... "

" I realize that....but now you can't imagine the world without the baby in it right ? "

" No.... It's.... "

" Overwhelming right ? "

" Yeah. It used to be just about me and the next quickest scam. You understand that. "

" Yeah, I know and now you have a family to worry about right. You would do anything for them. It would be a lot to figure out in the best of circumstances but well lets just say the last couple of days haven't been ordinary. "

" True. I just don't know what to do. "

" Do you want to move to Boston ? "

" It is good job but.... "

" What ? "

" Luce is happy here. I can see it in her eyes. This is her home.... "

" And your home is where Lucy is right ? "

" Yes....so what do I do ? "

" With Big Luce and Lily ? Well you don't let them rattle you. This is about you and Lucy not them. If they don't like it they will have to deal with it. Just live your life together. "

" So what do I do ? "

" Well.... "

" What ? "

" I do have a solution to that problem. "

" What ? "

" Why don't we buy the club back together and split it 50/50 ? "

" Us two. We would kill each other. "

" Not likely. We both want the same thing. You want to make Lucy happy. I want to see my daughter and watch my grandchild grow up. I wasn't too keen about you moving to Boston when Matt suggested it. You probably learned a lot from that club in Boston right ? "

" Sure.... Matt had a really good establishment. "

" So you probably learned a couple of things that we could incorporate here right ? "

" So you really want to do this ? "

" Why not ? "

" This may work....but we need to work out a couple of things. "

" O.k. we can do that later. But now you need to go talk to Lucy or else believe me you will be in the doghouse for the rest of the week if she is anything like her mother. "

" Sure....Thanks I think. "

" Hey don't worry about it. That is what father in laws are for right ? "

" You wouldn't have said that 4 years ago. You would have done everything to keep me away from Luce. Actually you did. "

" True but you have changed. Lullaby loves you for some strange reason. I don't plan to understand it but she does. You would do anything for her. I guess I could have gotten worse for a son-in law right ? "

" True. "

" But no shotgun needed right ? "

" Nope. I will be there. Hopefully Lucy will forgive me for being a fool. "

" Hey she forgave me. If she can do that you've got no problem. "

Dusty looks at Craig and chuckles. The concept of having Craig as a father in law scared the hell out of him before. But Craig had seemed to change in the last couple of years. He had...mellowed ? No that had to be the bourbon talking. Running Metro together ? They could really update the place. Maybe together they could deal with Big Luce and Lily. For better or for worse they were Luce's family and eventually his. He just hoped that he hadn't lost Luce. There was no point leaving Oakdale. They would always be there. It was just the stress of the last couple of days that had caught up to him. He was just frazzled.

Dusty heads home and opens the front door. He sees the lights have been turned off. He goes over to the bedroom and sees Lucy sleeping on the bed wearing the clothes she was wearing earlier. He hated how angry she had gotten earlier. It had exhausted her out. Brilliant Donovan she just got home from the hospital and you stress her out. Dusty walks in and pulls up the comforter over her and kisses Lucy on the forehead. Dusty goes out to the leather couch in the living room and stretches out on it. He thinks about Lucy and the baby and falls asleep. Lucy had heard him come in. She gets up quietly and walks over to Dusty sleeping on the couch. She pulls out the patchwork chenille blanket and places it on Dusty. She looks down at him sleeping. He was just trying to do what was best for her and the baby. He had always done that since they had gotten together. He had protected her from Wade and Donnie. He had dealt with her family, not the easiest job to do. The job in Boston would be a good thing. If he thought that it was best, she would do it. It didn't matter wherever Dusty was that was where she and the baby would be. He was their centre, their protection, their home. Lucy sneaks back into the bedroom and lies down and caresses the baby. She would tell Dusty her decision in the morning. Lucy falls asleep caressing the baby.

Chapter 21

The next morning the fall sun breaks through the blinds behind the sheer cream curtains. Dusty tries to ignore the sun but no there is no chance it is too bright. He opens his eyes, squints and looks around. What happened ? Where was he ? Dusty realizes that he is sleeping on the couch. He gets up and finds a horrible kink in his neck. He slides his feet over to the far side of the couch. He stretches rolling his shoulders back, bending his neck from side to side trying to move out the kinks. He realizes that he is in the apartment. He looks around. Right. He talked to Lucy last night. He definitely had too much booze yesterday. Dusty gets up and stretches. He pads into the kitchen and makes a pot of coffee. They had coffee right. He looks around in the cupboards. He needed to show Lucy that it was alright that they stayed in Oakdale. He didn't get advice from Craig ?...oy what happened last night. Dusty brushes a hand through his hair and begins to search the kitchen for the coffee.

Lucy stretches out on the bed. She had heard Dusty get up and go into the kitchen. From the banging and crashing he was trying to find some coffee. She remembers seeing him lying on the couch last night. Lucy gets up gingerly and changes into a pair of sweat pants and a long t-shirt. She mind as well be comfortable for this conversation. She would tell Dusty that she was fine with moving to Boston. Their home was with him. That is where she belonged. Lucy got up. She would deal with it. They were happy in Boston before. She could be again. Grandmother and Lily would never give Dusty peace. Since they had come back it was nothing but problems with them. Lucy gets up and grabs her robe. She pads into the kitchen.

" Dusty...."

" Prin...Luce. "

" It is fine if you want to call me princess. You were a bit in the doghouse but remember what I said before I love you even when you irritate the hell out of me. "

" Good...Luce... "

" No let me start please. "

" Sure...o.k. So what do you want to talk about ? "

" Last night...Matt's offer to move to Boston.... "

" Luce... "

" Let me finish please. "

" Sure. "

Dusty sits at the kitchen table listening to the percolating of the coffee pot, the buzz of the florescent lights. Lucy looked beautiful in the morning even when she wasn't full awake. She looked tired. He could see the circles under her eyes.

" I have made a decision but we can discuss it. We need to do that. It isn't just me or just you. It is both of us and this baby. We need to figure out what is best for all of us together or else this is never going to work."

" o.k.... Luce "

" Dusty, let me finish please. " Dusty sees that Luce is getting irritated. " If you really believe that Boston is the right place for us....then I can consider moving there but only after the baby is born though. I don't want Mom, Rosanna or Daddy to miss it. "

Dusty was floored by her news.

" Luce do you really want to go or are you doing this for another reason ? "

" No...what do you mean ? "

" I am just trying to figure out why you agreed. "

" I didn't agree. I can see your point of view. Well my place is wherever you are. You are my home and sanctuary. I am sorry I blew a gasket yesterday. You just surprised me. I know that Grandmother and Lily are always going to bother you . They can't see the man that I see. They have never seen the incredible man that you are. "

" Luce...you are so incredible. I love you. I am sorry for doing that.....Luce... my place is with you and where you are happy. Boston would be good job but we would be happy there. You are happy here. This is your home. My home is with you wherever you are. "

" But.... Boston was such a good job opportunity....what happened ? "

" I got some pretty good advice last night. It made me realize that the last couple of days have been just too much. I was frazzled and overwhelmed by everything that has happened with you and the baby and your family. "

" Dusty I should have told you sooner. "

" Yes you should have but I know that you were worried about me. No matter what it is we have to face it together. We can do that here in Oakdale. I am not going to let Big Luce and Lily scare me away from the best thing that has happened to me. We can deal with them. "

" Really ? but what about Matt's job offer...it sounded really good. "

" Are you trying to change my mind. "

" No.... "

" Good because I got a much better offer. "

" What ? "

" I am going to buy back Metro from Jordan with the help of Craig. "

" Dad.... are you crazy you two will kill each other. What is daddy up to this time ? "

" I don't think that he is up to anything. He wants you and the baby to stay close to him in Oakdale but he knows that I am a permanent part of the package. "

" When did you talk to him ? "

" Last night...."

" The advice...Daddy ? "

" He realizes that I love you and would do anything for you. He said that he could end up with a worst person for a son-in-law. I learned a lot of ideas from Matt running " Crimson Lights " in Boston. I was thinking that Craig and I could jazz up the place. I do have one of the best interior designers for a fiancée right ? "

" True...but can you really work with him again ? "

" I think that I actually can....Your father is a handful granted but he loves you. I figure that when I marry you that he will be a part of our lives. He understands that I am a part of your life. He actually said that I was good for you."

" And Grandmother and Lily ? "

" They can go get their own lives. If we live our lives by their wishes we won't have our own life. This life is about what we want for us and for our child. "

" So are you o.k. about not going to Boston ? "

" Yeah. I may not want to stay in Oakdale forever but we can talk about that when and if my mind changes. "

" O.k."

Dusty gets up and pulls Lucy into his arms and hugs and kisses her.

" I am sorry for getting you all worked up. I hate fighting with you. It tears a part of me apart. I was just so worried about you. I think that it all kind of bubbled to the surface. "

" I know... We are going to be fine. "

" You better because I don't know what I would do without either of you. "

" I know. "

Dusty picks Lucy up in his arms and carries her into the bedroom kissing her and hugging her close to him. He loved her. He always loved her. He spent the next couple of hours showing how much he loved Lucy. She was his life. He would do anything for her. She was where he wanted to be. Nothing in his life mattered if he didn't have her as a part of his life. Nothing made sense. The last couple of days he had just been slapped in the face with the reality of not having Lucy as a part of his life. It scared the hell out of him. What would he do without her ? He could make this work. Their life was in Oakdale. Those who didn't understand them would just have to accept them.

Chapter 22

Over the next month and a half, it was pretty busy for Lucy and Dusty. Dusty and Craig bought the club back together and Lucy worked on the wedding with Rosanna, Carly and Sierra. Jordan was shocked and thought that Dusty and Craig were nuts. He wondered if he should have a bet how long before they would kill each other. Dusty and Craig both looked at each other and laughed. Dusty invited Matt out for lunch and told him that he was touched about the offer to run "Crimson Lights" in Boston but his home was Oakdale. Dusty's home was wherever Lucy and the baby were. Dusty and Craig decided to close Metro for a couple of weeks to do renovations. Lucy agreed to work as one of the designers. She told them that she didn't have much experience. Craig and Dusty both agreed that she was the only one that they wanted for the club. Lucy took a look around the club and suggested a couple of changes to make the place more intimate with dimmer lighting. She remarked to Dusty that he could use the upstairs as a place to talk and relax much like a jazz club. He could have a piano up there and a couple of soft couches and end tables. As Lucy continued to grow bigger with the added weight there was more and more worry about the baby and her health. Dusty tried to hide it but Craig saw the worry on his face. As more and more people found out they were both happy and shocked for Lucy and Dusty. Lucy's family for the most of it was pretty good except of course of Lucinda and Lily. Lucy was sad about that but they had made their choice. Lucy was putting together the final touches for the room. Tonight was opening night. Dusty and Craig both liked the ideas. Dusty had something special planned for the reopening of the club. He wanted to surprise Lucy. Craig loved the idea. Craig wasn't sure how he had pulled it off. Dusty told him he had called in a couple of favours. Lucy was getting more and more tired and it was worrying Dusty. Dusty watches Lucy walking around. She was wearing a black maternity skirt with a pink false wrap blouse. He sees her sit down on one of the couches. Dusty remembers a conversation that they had just a couple of days ago. He was worried about her. It was after the meeting with the cardiologist. Lucy's heart was getting weaker and weaker. Lucy was now 22 weeks pregnant. Dusty sees her touching the baby and talking to it. Dusty walks up to Lucy. Craig sees Dusty with his daughter. Dusty was a good guy.

" Now calm down Bryanna everything is going to be fine. Mama needs to do a couple of more things then we can relax." Lucy caresses her swollen stomach.

" Bryanna ? " Lucy looks behind her and sees Dusty standing at the top of the steps

Dusty looks at Lucy with a confused look on his face.

" The baby. I couldn't keep on calling her hey you. A book I read says that it is good to talk to the baby. "

" So you think that it is a girl ? "

" I was kind of hoping for a baby girl that had your curly hair and blue eyes. A spitting image of her father. "

" Oy I wouldn't wish that on anyone. "

" Dusty.... " Lucy giggles. Dusty smirks and blushes. Lucy kisses him on the mouth.

" So why Bryanna ? "

" For Bryant.... Bryanna Nicole. For your mother as well. "

" Luce it is beautiful."

" You don't mind. I read that Bryanna means strong and fighter. I thought it was kind of appropriate for her. "

" Luce ...are you worried about what happened with the cardiologist ? " Dusty sees the look of worry on Lucy's face. He sits down beside Lucy on the leather couch. He touches her face.

" I didn't like what he said. I know that I have to be careful. I will. "

" Luce... "

" Dusty I need you to make me a promise...

" What ? "

Lucy touches his hand. She needed to be practical about this. She had been thinking about it for a couple of weeks. She was just trying to find the way to tell Dusty.

" Luce.... "

" I need you to make sure that you will do everything to save the baby if it comes down to it. "

" Luce ? "

" I need to know that she will be taken care of no matter what. I know you will but we need to make sure that she gets to 26 weeks. That is crucial. She is too small right now. "

" I.... Luce... " Dusty brushes back tears coming down her face. " Luce did you find out something else ? "

" No....I have just been thinking a lot about the baby. Dusty promise me..... "

" O.k. But I am not losing you either Luce. My life is finally complete. "

Lucy brushes back tears. Dusty kisses Luce and holds her close. He couldn't lose her.

" Well I think that I am done here. What do you think ? "

Dusty looks around the room with its comfy couches and easy chairs. There were a couple of end tables between the chairs so people could sit and chat. There was a piano and a small stage off to one side for Jazz once in a while. It had a casual comfy atmosphere.

" Luce it is perfect. People are really going to like it. "

" So are you nervous about the reopening tonight. "

" Nah... We have it all handled. I was a little worried about your father. I have learned with him that you need to be cautious but Craig has been pretty good. He found a couple of really good suppliers for the kitchen. The new appetizers would be nice. So I guess we should get you home and get ready. So have you talked to Carly ? "

" I had a fitting earlier today. Everything is almost ready. "

" Not soon enough for me. I want you to be Mrs. Donovan and soon. "

" I can't wait either. "

Dusty and Lucy walk down the stairs. The club had a more relaxed feel with the new renovations. It looked really classy. Like above there was casual couches and chairs bunched in sections for people to sit in with dim hanging lights and small end tables. The club had a more intimate feel. There was now a stage off to the side. The water wall on the far side added a surreal feel to the club. It looked really nice even though it cost a bundle. It looked really good.

" Lullaby, Dusty everything fine ? "

" It will be. The club looks really good. So can you handle it till we get back. "

" Of course. "

" Luce... I saw upstairs. It looks really good. You did an outstanding job. "

" Thanks Daddy. I am really glad that you gave Dusty a chance. "

" As long as he keeps you happy we have no problem. "

" Well we should get home and get changed. "

" O.k. "

Dusty and Lucy head home and get into their apartment. They had developed a routine much like they had when they lived in Boston. Sierra had taken Lucy shopping in New York to get some more baby things. They had a lot of fun. Sierra had enjoyed seeing her daughter laugh. Mike had made a rocking horse for the baby when it got older. Rosanna had brought over some hand knit baby clothes. Lucinda and Lily had finally gotten the point that they were not welcome as part of Lucy's life as long as they didn't accept Dusty. Dusty gets up and gets changed into a dark charcoal suit and royal blue top. The same outfit that he had worn to Lucy's graduation. She had been so nervous. Dusty looks over at Lucy getting dressed. Dusty pulls out the long velvet case. Dusty walks over and gives Lucy a kiss all the way down her neck.

" Mmm but if you continue that we will never get to the club on time. "

" True but what an excuse to miss the opening. " Dusty smirked.

" Dusty you can't... "

" I know but what an excuse. "

" So what is my surprise tonight ? "

" You'll just have to wait and see. "

" Dusty.... Daddy wouldn't even tell me. "

" Really so you asked him as well. I heard the same thing from Aaron as well. "

Lucy finishes securing her hair in a french twist with a few bobby pins. She puts on her sleeveless black matte jersey dress with the deep V in the front and empire waist. It had a scalloped edge on the bottom. Lucy looked beautiful. She pulls out her black flats.

" Luce... you look beautiful. Almost perfect. "

" Almost ? "

" Just needs one more thing.... " Dusty hands Lucy the black velvet case. Lucy opens it up and looks at the most delicate floral choker necklace made of different coloured sapphires in the shape of flowers on a twisted gold chain.

" Dusty its beautiful...you shouldn't have. "

" I wanted something special for my love. So are you ready to go ? "

" Sure. " Lucy gets up and feels a bit dizzy. Dusty sees her and catches her. Lucy's face looks pale.

" Princess.... ? "

" I'm fine. I just have been working too much lately getting the wedding ready and the club. Bryanna is just reminding me that she wants to relax. "

" So you still want to go ? "

" This is your grand opening. We want to go. "

" Now Bryanna calm down and let your mother relax. " Dusty touches Lucy's rounded belly and caresses the baby.

" So you wouldn't mind a baby girl ? "

" No as long as she is as beautiful as her mother. And what if it is a baby boy ? "

" Then we have to worry. Another male Donavan running around. "

Dusty pulls back and looks at Lucy and smirks trying to look hurt but can't stop grinning. Lucy giggles easing the tension in the room.

" So what have you chosen for a boy ? "

" I was thinking Jonathon Bryant Cabot Donovan. John has been so much of a father to you. "

" John would be very touched. He has always been there for me and had faith in me. "

" Faith in us. "

Lucy flashes back to the hospital when Dr. Schiller was scolding her for getting pregnant. John had heard the conversation and gotten Dr. Goodfellow. He seemed genuinely happy for Dusty. He had come over to the apartment a couple of times to check her blood pressure and see how she was feeling. He even brought over a couple of casseroles because he knew that Dusty couldn't cook. How could she survive on mac and cheese alone ? Luce laughed.

" Well lets get going Princess. "

" Sure... " Lucy kisses Dusty. Dusty grabs her black wrap and wraps it around her shoulder. They head out the door to the club.

Chapter 23

Dusty and Lucy arrive outside the club. Dusty sees a ton of people walking into the club. They walk in the club. It looks like pretty much everyone in Oakdale has decided to come to the re-opening of Metro. There is quiet jazz music playing on the stereo system. There are people mingling with martinis and talking about the club. Craig is standing off to the side with Rosanna on his arm. Rosanna looks stunning wearing a ruby red halter top and black skirt. Craig has his arm around her waist and kisses her on the side of the cheek. He whispers something in her ear. Rosanna blushes and laughs. Craig smiles. Craig looks over and sees Lucy.

" Lullaby you look beautiful. "

" Thanks Daddy.... I fee like a whale though. "

" But you look stunning princess. I only have eyes on you tonight. " Dusty kisses Lucy on the cheek.

" Good. "

" So is he here yet ? "

" He is over in the far corner. Renee is getting ready. "

" Good. I'll be back in a second Luce. I need to go check on a couple of things. Is the stage set up with the band ? "

" It is. Everything is fine Dusty. "

" Have you seen Matt ? "

" Not yet. He said he might be a bit late. "

Dusty goes over and sees who he has been looking for. David Foster is standing in the corner talking with a couple of members of the band. David's beautiful wife Linda is beside him.

" David.... "

" Dusty... Long time no see. I haven't talked to you since Boston. This is a really classy club. "

" Thanks we wanted it to be classy but with a bit of an upbeat tempo. "

" So I hear that Dusty Donovan is officially off the market ? Matt was telling me. This must be a lie... "

" Nope, I am.... See that beautiful woman over there wearing the black dress. That is my fiancée Lucy Montgomery. "

" She's beautiful. So when is the baby due ? "

" Halloween or shortly afterward. "

" Congratulations. "

" So is Renee ready ? "

" She's just getting ready. "

" I'm right here. "

Dusty looks over and sees young jazz virtuoso Renee Olstead walk out. She wearing a fuchsia wrap skirt and black off the shoulder top. It is hard to believe that she is only 15 years old.

" Renee. This is my friend Dusty he runs this club with his... "

" My partner is Craig Montgomery, Lucy's father. "

" Aah a family business. "

" Yep. Very nice to see you Renee. I am glad that you were able to come and do the club. "

" Thanks for inviting me. I like the mood in here. So when do you want to start ?"

" In a couple of moments. "

"So do you still want me to do the song for your fiancée ? "

" Would you mind ?"

" Not at all. David could you join me on the piano ? "

" Sure. "

A voice is raised in the crowd. It was Lucy's.

" Lily could you just leave. You are not going to change my mind about Dusty... Just go. "

Dusty looks over and sees Lucy standing with her hands firmly on her hips. She looks all worked up. Lily is wearing and abstract patterned pink dress.

" Lily just leave. You are upsetting my daughter and grandchild you are not welcome here. " Craig tries to get through to Lily. It is obvious that Lily is causing a scene.

" You are not going to let her marry him are you ? "

" As a matter of fact I am. Lucy can make her own choices. She cares about Dusty. He cares about her. Just leave. "

Dusty looks over at David. Dusty is still stunned to see Craig standing up for him.

" David I need to go take care of this. "

" O.k. "

Dusty walks over.

" Lily you weren't invited to the opening. Leave. I am not going to have you upset Lucy. "

" Well you should have thought of that before you became involved with her and put her life in danger. "

" Lily lets just leave. " Holden looks at his wife embarrassed that she was causing a scene again.

" Holden, we need a voice of reason in this family to stop this farce of a relationship. "

" Lily.... "

" Luce it is going to be fine. Rosanna... "

" Sure. Lucy lets go freshen up. "

" Rosanna I am fine. I am not going to have her talk to Dusty that way. I love him. He is my life. We are starting a life together. Why can't you just be happy for us ? "

" Lily, darling that is enough just leave. " Dusty looks behind Lily and is surprised to see Lucinda standing there. " That is enough I am not going to have you upset Lucy. "

" Mother.... "

" Just leave Lily. " Dusty looks over and sees Sierra.

Jack Snyder walks over, " Holden lets just get her out of here. "

" Sure. "

" I am not going to be treated like that. Fine I am going to leave. " Lily grabs her black velvet purse and heads out the door. Jack and Holden follow to make sure that she leaves the room.

" Thanks Lucinda. "

" I'm sorry for the way that she acted. Good luck with the opening of your club. I never thought I would see the day you and Craig agreeing on anything. Lucy darling you look beautiful. Dusty the club looks wonderful. "

" Thanks Lucinda. " Dusty is surprised at the compliment.

" Thanks grandmother. "

" Lucy how are you doing ? "

" Fine. Just a bit tired. "

Dusty holds Lucy in his arms. He caresses her and kisses her on the cheek.

" Baby I am so sorry about that. "

" I just wish that she could see how happy I am with you and this baby. Why can't she see it ?"

" I don't know princess but don't let her ruin this night. "

" And give the satisfaction. Not in this life. "

Dusty looks at Lucy and chuckles.

" The club really does look good Dusty. I see that Craig didn't spoil it. " Dusty laughs.

" Thanks Sierra. No actually he has been a really good help. "

" I have I think so. "

" Well lets get this night started. "

" O.k. "

Dusty walks over to the mike stand and takes the microphone in his hands. Craig switches the lights so they are on Dusty.

" Welcome everyone to the reopening of Metro. I hope that you enjoy tonight. Please drink and eat. For this special night I have asked a special friend for a favour for my beautiful fiancée Ms. Lucinda Montgomery. I would like everyone to give a warm welcome to Miss Renee Olstead and her producer David Foster. Renee is going to give us some selections from her self-titled debut album. This is quite a treat because this lady is in demand. Craig and I hope that you enjoy this treat. Renee. "

Renee and David walk up on the stage. Renee begins by singing a rendition of " Summertime. " It is sultry and romantic. It is hard to believe that she is only 15 years old. Renee then goes through a couple of her other tracks from the sassy " Is you or is you ain't my baby. " to the wistful " Someone to watch over me." Dusty and Craig watch as the audience enjoys the music and begins to dance.

" Well come on darling lets show them how it is done. " Craig grabs Rosanna's hand and leads her to the dance floor. Craig and Rosanna begin to put on a show for the audience. Lucy laughs at her father having fun and smiling. Rosanna is laughing. Dusty hold Lucy close in his arms and laughs. He kisses her on the neck.

" So what do you think ? "

" She is incredible. "

" Matt had her at the club one night. I was totally taken away by her music. She reminds me of all the great Jazz singers like Billie and Ella. I was blown away by her talent. I am glad that Matt was able to get her to come. "

" Anything for a good friend of mine. I am impressed Dusty you did a good job with the club. "

Dusty looks behind him and sees Matt in a striped charcoal suit and white shirt. Dusty gives him a strong shake of the hand.

" Matt, I am glad that you were able to come. I wasn't sure if you would be able to talk to David. "

" He owed me a favour. Nice job. I am impressed. "

" Well. I did learn from the best. "

" True. "

Lucy laughs at the comment. The music finishes with an incredible saxophone solo. The audience cheers. Renee grabs the mike.

" I am glad that you enjoyed that. Now I was asked here to come and do a special song for a beautiful lady. Lucy I hope that you enjoy this. I have asked my producer David Foster to come and play piano for us. "

" Dusty... "

" Surprise. Come and dance with me. "

" I don't know. I might be clumsy. "

" Not in my arms. You are beautiful princess. "

Dusty leads his beautiful Lucy out on the dance floor. Dusty pulls Lucy into his arms. Renee begins to sing " A love that will last " - a soft flirty love ballad.

_I want a little something more  
Don't want the middle or the one before  
I don't desire a complicated past  
I want a love that will last  
  
Say that you love me  
Say I'm the one  
Don't kiss and hug me and then try to run  
I don't do drama My tears don't fall fast  
I want a love that will last  
  
I don't want just a memory  
Give me forever  
Don't even think about saying good-bye  
Cause I want just one love to be enough  
And remain in my heart till I die  
  
So call me romantic  
Oh I guess that's so  
There's something more that you ought to know  
Oh I'll never leave you  
So don't even ask  
I want a love that will last  
Forever  
( Piano solo )_

_I don't want just a memory  
Give me forever  
Don't even think about saying good-bye  
Cause I want one love to be enough  
and remain in my heart till I die  
  
So there's just little more that I need  
I want to share all the air you breath  
I'm not the kind of girl to complicate the past  
I want a love that will last  
Forever  
  
I want a love that will last  
always  
I just want a love that will last  
I want a love that will last  
_  
Dusty begins to dance with Lucy close in his arms. Lucy puts her head on his shoulder. Dusty flashes back over the last 6 months. A lot had happened. Dusty remembers holding her close in his arms on the beach in St. Lucia. It was as if there was nothing around them. She had surprised him what that small green string bikini. He had been shocked. There had just been the two of them getting lost in each other. It was so easy for him to get lost in her. He loved Lucy so much. He hadn't planned on falling in love with her. Now he couldn't imagine his life without her. He remembers finding out that he was going to be a father. Lucy's face went so green when she smelt the pineapple chicken. She rushed to the bathroom. She looked at him with tears in her eyes and confirmed what he had sensed. A child their Bryanna or Jonathon. He loved that child so much. Dusty caresses the baby. Dusty looks at her and remembers the day of her graduation giving her that charm bracelet. She loved it. She was so curious about the skeleton key. Just like tonight trying to figure out what secret he had planned for her. He loved surprising her. He loved the smile on her face. He remembers the night he proposed. He was so nervous. He wasn't sure what she would say. She was so touched when she saw the ring. He couldn't believe that this beautiful angel agreed to marry him. Dusty holds Lucy close. Now they were going to be married in a week. He knew that they would have a love that would last. They had so many dreams for the future. They just needed to be allowed to have them. Lucy looks up and sees tears in Dusty's eyes.

" Hey what's the matter ? "

" Nothing just trying to figure out how I got so lucky to have you in my life Luce ? "

" Easy you deserve us. We were supposed to meet. It was fate. I love you Dusty. "

" I love you Luce. "

The music ends and Dusty kisses his fiancée. Renee then flips into a couple of pieces from album. The upbeat " Meet me at Midnight " and " Taking a chance on love. " Then she slows it down with " A Sunday kind of love. " The audience enjoys the music. The night is a success. Craig holds Rosanna close.

" She looks happy. "

" I know I can see that Dusty makes her happy. He's actually a pretty good guy for the most of it. I just wish that Lily would get off his back. It hurts Lullaby. I can see it in her eyes. "

" I know. Maybe in time she will see what we all see how much he cherishes Lucy. "

" Just like I do you my love. " Craig kisses his fiancée. Rosanna hugs Craig and looks past him.

" Paul ? "

Lucy looks over at the door and sees Paul walk in. Jenn rushes over and hugs her brother. Jordan walks over and hugs his brother.

" What are you doing here Paul ? "

" Well I came to see my family of course. I promised you something 4 years ago brother. "

" You found him ? "

" Finally with help of an investigator. Hal... "

" Yes. Good to see you Paul. You got James ? "

" He is in a holding cell in London. He is going to be shipped to the states in a couple of days under guard from Interpol. "

" And Cabot ?"

" I found him. "

Rosanna looks at him with tears in her eyes. She looks over at Jordan. Their son was alive. No there was no way. She had grieved for him. He had been killed in that explosion at the cabin. Rosanna flashes at the cabin. Carly walks over and holds her sister.

" No Ro he wasn't killed... James grabbed him. It was a baby monitor that we heard. He was never in the cabin. "

" He's alive ? Cabot is alive. " Paul looks at Lucy obviously pregnant and close to Dusty Donovan of all people.

" Yes.... Lucy my goodness ? "

" My brother is alive ? "

" He is. I have him at a hotel. I wanted to find both of you first."

Rosanna looks at Craig and Jordan.

" We want to see him. "

" I can take you to him. Rosanna, I promised that I would find him. "

Rosanna walks over and gives Paul a hug. Craig looks on.

" Thank you for bringing my baby home. " Rosanna brushes back tears. She looks at Craig.

" Well lets go and see him. " Craig couldn't believe that his son was alive.

" So what has happened here ? "

" Well. Dusty and I are engaged and we are getting married next week. We are also having a baby around Halloween. "

" Wow... Congratulations Donovan. You have a great lady there. "

" I know. I am very lucky. "

" I want to see Cabot Paul. "

" Sure.... "

" So what do you want to do with the club ? "

Matt walks over to Dusty.

" Take this little lady to see her brother. I can watch over the club for you. I'll talk to Renee and David. "

" You sure you don't mind. I should probably tell them thank you for coming. "

" Nah go see the baby. I'll talk to them for you."

" Thanks. "

" I can't believe he's alive Dusty."

" I know. Lets go see him. "

Dusty, Lucy, Jordan, Jenn, Rosanna, Craig and Paul all leave the club to go see Cabot.

Chapter 24

They all arrive at the Lakeview and head upstairs to Paul's room. Rosanna is so nervous. She can't believe that her son is still alive. Lucy looks at Dusty. Was it possible ? Was her baby brother alive after all this time. Dusty holds Lucy close and kisses her on the forehead.

"Is it possible ? "

"It is see miracles are possible Princess. "

They arrive outside the room. Paul looks at them. Lucy was with Dusty? He opens the door. He motions Rosanna over. Rosanna walks over to him tentatively. Rosanna looks in the room and sees a small boy watching TV. Paul walks over to the nanny.

"How is he doing ? "

"Fine Monsieur Ryan. No problems. "

"Good. "

The little boy looks over at Paul.

"Paul.... "

"Hey there buddy. So what are you watching ? "

"Looney Toons. Bugs Bunny is on. "

"Good. Cabot I have someone I want to introduce you to ?"

"O.k. but you will be here right ? "

"Of course. "

Paul motions Rosanna in.

"This is my friend Rosanna. She just wanted to meet you. "

"Hi.... "

"Hi.... "The little boy twiddles his fingers nervously. Rosanna can see that he is nervous. He doesn't know who she is anymore. James had robbed her of so much time with her son. She looks at him and still sees the dark brown hair and the expressive black eyes. He still had the dimples when he smiled. Cabot laughs at the cartoons. He looked the same yet so much different. He was so much bigger. She had missed so much of his life. Rosanna brushes back some tears.

"You o.k. ? "

"I am now. So what are you watching ? "

"Looney Toons. "

"One of my favourites. I love the coyote. "

"But he never could catch the roadrunner. "

"True. "Rosanna laughs and brushes back tears. "Can I come and sit beside you? "

"O.k. "

Rosanna walks over and sits beside her son that she thought was dead. Paul looks at Rosanna. He promised her that he would find Cabot and James. He had done what he had wanted to do. Paul looks over at Rosanna talking to her son about cartoons. Paul looks down and sees a diamond engagement ring on Rosanna's hand. Craig ? She went back to him after what he did to her.

"Are you o.k. little buddy ? "

"Good. Rosanna is nice. "

"Yes she is. I need to go talk to a couple of other people. "

"But you will come back ? "

"Of course. Remember I told you that you are stuck with me. "

Paul heads outside and sees Craig off to one side with Lucy and Dusty. He sees Jordan and Jennifer arrive. Jordan looks at his brother.

"I promised you that I would bring your son back. "

"I know...how can I ever thank you ? "

"No need. I needed to finish this. "

"So He can go see him right Paul ? "Jenn looks at her brother.

"Rosanna is in with Cabot right now. "

"But Jordan is Cabot's father. "

"And Rosanna is Cabot's mother. Jenn I promised her that she would always be a part of Cabot's life. That little boy is her life. " Jordan looks at Jennifer. It was still a sore point between them after Jenn saw Jordan in bed with Rosanna. Rosanna and him and been grieving for Cabot and one thing lead to another. It wasn't love it was grief. He had tried to explain that to Jenn he thought that she understood.

"Jordan.... "

"Jenn you understand. I explained it to you. Can I see him ? "

"Sure. "

Paul leads Jordan over to the door. Jordan sees his son and has tears in his eyes. Cabot hadn't changed. Rosanna looks up at Jordan. Their son was alive.

"Who are you ? "

"My name is Jordan. I am a friend of Paul's. So what are you

watching? "

"Cartoons with Rosanna. "

"Can I watch them too ? "

"Sure. "

Jordan comes over and sits down beside Rosanna. He couldn't believe that his son was alive. Jordan looks over at his brother and whispers, " thank you. "

"I'll be back in a bit buddy. "

"Promise. "

"Of course. "

Paul walks out of the room and looks at Lucy who was very obviously pregnant but what was she doing with Donovan of all people. She deserved so much better. He could have given her so much more. Dusty looks at Paul and puts his hand protectively around Lucy. Lucy looks at him and smiles. Lucy walks over to Paul.

"Thank you for finding my brother. I can't believe this. "

"I know but I promised that I would find him. So.... I guess you have some news. "

"I guess so. "Lucy laughs and brushes her stomach. "Dusty and I are having a baby in a couple of months and we are getting married next week. "

Lucy realized that it was a big shock for Paul to see her with Dusty. Paul and Dusty couldn't stand each other. Actually they hated each other. Paul and Lucy had become close at one point but he had considered her a little sister. Lucy had a schoolgirl crush on him. Paul had saved her when Clarke had tried to date rape her. He had protected her and watched over her. He was the one who convinced her to keep perusing her dream at Williams. He had flown her there for her interview in his private plane. Carly had come along. Lucy had developed a crush on Paul and had even gone into his room only wearing a t-shirt. Paul had been clueless. Lucy was embarrassed thinking about what had happened. If Dusty had ever found out about it.... It didn't matter. She loved Dusty. Dusty completed her. It had been a school girl crush with Paul. It was the real thing with Dusty no matter what anyone else had thought.

"So you and Donovan ? "

"I know it is a bit of a shock. He is a good man Paul. "

"Luce you could have done so much better. I could have offered you the world. "

"Well you never did, right ? "

"Would it have made a difference ? "

"No. It was just a school girl crush I had. You were a good friend when I needed one. Dusty completes me. I love him. "

"I'll believe it when I see it. So how did that happen ? "

Lucy tells Paul about her kidnapping attempt by Craig and how Dusty had rescued her. She tells them how they moved to Williamstown together so she could continue her schooling. She had graduated the top of her class a couple of months back.

"So you are grateful to him ? "

"No it is more than that. Dusty and I get each other. He cares about me, respects me and understands me. I love him. "

"But Lucy.... "

"But what ? Oh great you are also going to join the bandwagon as well....Look you have been gone for 4 years. I have moved on. I am glad that you brought my brother back...but Dusty is a part of my life. "Lucy feels tired.

"Lucy... "

Dusty walks over and holds Luce close to him.

"Donovan she deserves so much better than you. "

"I know but she loves me so get used to it. Lucy is a part of my life. "

"You don't deserve her. "

"Really and you do ? What gives you the right to come here after 4 years and judge my life with Lucy. You have no clue about any of it. "

"Well anything would be better than you in it. "Jenn walks over she has her hands on her hips.

"Oh really Jenn nice to know how you really feel about us. "

"Butt out of this Jenn it doesn't concern you. "Lucy looks over and glares at Jennifer.

"Oh really. I am not going to sit here and let you attack my brother. He brought back Cabot. We should be grateful to him. I can't help that you are taken in by this man. "

"How dare you stand there and judge Dusty. You have no clue what an incredible man he is. You think you can sit there and judge him. "

"I call it as I see it. "

"Paul's father kidnapped Cabot and kept him away from his family for over 4 years. They thought that he was dead. "

"That wasn't his fault. "

"Actually Jenn it was. At least I know that none of my actions would ever hurt Lucy. "

"How dare you sit there and judge Dusty. You don't know him. "

"I know him better than you. "

"Really because of what happened to Rose ?"

"Lucy you are just a young girl. You could do so much better. "

"Really how ? You think that you could. Need I remind you that your brother killed Rose, your bride on her wedding day. "

"Will didn't know what he was doing. He was manipulated by Barbara. "

"Really you presume to come in here and judge our life after 4 years. "

"Yes when I see a mistake. I could have given her a good life. We were close at one point. "

Dusty looks at Lucy on the face. Paul and Lucy ?

"Craig you are really going to put up with Dusty being with your daughter ? "

"Actually I am. You are upsetting my daughter and grandchild. Dusty is a good man. He loves my daughter. I know that. "

Paul, Dusty and Lucy look at Craig stunned.

"What ? I am just stating the obvious. This isn't the place or time to be discussing that. A lot has happened in the last couple of years Paul since your father kidnapped Cabot. "

"Really like moving in on Rosanna ?"

"Rosanna and I never stopped loving each other. Cabot's death brought us closer. "

"Really ? "

"Rosanna has moved on with me. Lucy has moved on with Dusty. What did you think that you could come back after 4 years and everything would be the same ? "

"No. "

Dusty holds Lucy close to him. Lucy looks tired. He knows that the stress of the situation is not good for the baby. Paul wasn't worth the trouble. What nerve did he have coming here and judging their relationship. Dusty holds Lucy close to him.

"Luce why don't we head home. "

"O.k. Daddy ? "

"I'm fine Lullaby. "

"Lucy ? "Paul looks over at her.

"Paul. Dusty is a part of my life. No make that he is my life. He completes me and makes me whole. We get each other. He respects me and loves me. I love him. Don't judge our relationship. You know nothing about us. A lot has changed in the last 4 years. I am happy with Dusty. Either be happy for me or just leave me alone. I am grateful that you brought my brother back but that does not give you the right to judge my life with Dusty. "

"Princess. "

"No he needs to understand this. You were a good friend of mine at one point but that does not give you the right to judge my life. My life is my own. I love Dusty and we are getting married next week and are having a baby. Either be happy for me or stay out of it. "

Lucy brushes back tears from her eyes.

"Luce... "

"I am fine. "

Craig walks over and touches his daughter's shoulder. He looks at Dusty. Lucy looks exhausted.

"Get her out of here. I will be fine. Rosanna just wants to spend some time with her son. Lucy loves you don't ever doubt that. I can deal with him. "

"Are you sure? "

"Yeah. "

Dusty leads Lucy out. Dusty and Lucy head home to their apartment. Lucy walks over and sits down on the couch. Dusty comes and sits down beside her. Lucy looks over and sees Dusty thinking about the last couple of nights. He was thinking about what Paul had said to him. Lucy walks over and puts on the radio. She sits down beside Dusty. Dusty gets up and walks over to the window and looks out.

"I am sorry if Paul ruined your surprise. It was beautiful Dusty. I loved that song that Renee sang. "

"I am glad Princess. "

"Dusty..."

"What? "

"If you are wondering about Paul and I. "

"No it is fine. We don't need to talk about it. "

"No you need to understand. Remember we said that we could deal with anything as long as we talk about it. I am not going to let Paul come between us. Paul was a schoolgirl crush I had. After Clarke...tried to rape me. Paul saved me. "

Lucy shivers thinking about that night. Clarke had seemed like such a nice guy. She knew that something didn't feel right but she pushed it aside.

"Luce if I had known.... "Dusty feels anger rage through his body. If he had known that anyone had tried to hurt his Lucy. The guy wouldn't be breathing. It had happened in his club. Dusty curses under his breath.

"Nobody did. Clarke seemed like a nice guy. Paul was really protective of me. He let me stay at his place. I didn't want to deal with my family or anyone. I just wanted to forget it. Paul told me that if he had tried it on me he had tried it on other girls. Alison, Aaron, Curtis and I decided to trap Clarke. Clarke would have done the same thing to Ali if Chris hadn't stopped him. Ali was determined to testify against him even though she didn't have the best record for telling the truth. They needed someone else to testify against him. Paul convinced me to testify against him. I was so lost. I had even considered not going to Williams. Paul said that I should do it. Paul flew me up to Williams in his private plane with Carly. He was really good with me. We got snowed in there... I made a fool of myself. I thought that there was something between us. "

"Between you two? "

"I thought that he cared about me more... I know the history that you have with Paul but he was good to me. "  
"O.k. "Lucy could see that Dusty was ticked. Dusty stands up and brushes a hand through his hair.

"I kind of made myself a fool towards Paul but he brushed me away. "

"If he hadn't... "

Lucy walks over and touches Dusty on the shoulder. She turns him to face her. She looks at him and touches his face.

"It doesn't matter. I thought that I was in love with him. I didn't know what love was until I met you Dusty. You complete me and make me whole. You are my life. Don't ever doubt that. "

"I know... I love you Luce. I just question sometimes.... "

"I know but you and this baby are the most important thing in my life. I am not going anywhere. I love you more than I can say or show Dusty. I don't give a damn what other people think about us. You are a part of me. I am a part of you. We complete each other. I was lost before you came into my life. "

"No I was the lost one. I love you Lucy so much. "

Lucy pulls Dusty into her arms and hugs him. They kiss passionately. Lucy takes Dusty over to the couch and sits him down. She straddles him. She kisses him and slowly undoes his top. She kisses him with all the love that she feels for him. Dusty pulls Lucy's dress over her head and kisses her holding her close to him. He takes her into the bedroom and slowly makes love to her. They know how to give and take pleasure from each other. They understand each other. Dusty places a trail of kisses down Lucy's body kissing her deeply. Lucy moans in pleasure. No one understood her like this man. He knew her understood her loved her. How did she get so lucky to have him as part of her life ? In the background the radio plays a love song. Afterwards Lucy lies in Dusty's arms content and happy. If people didn't understand them then fine. She was happy finally.

_I wonder how I ever made it through the day  
How did I settle for a world in shades of gray?  
When you go in circles all the scenery looks the same  
And you don't know how  
And I looked into your eyes  
With the world stretched out in front of me and I realized  
I never lived before your love  
I never felt before your touch  
I never needed anyone to make me feel alive  
But then again, I wasn't really living  
I never lived before your love  
  
I wanted more than just an ordinary life  
All of my dreams seemed like castles in the sky  
I stand before you when my heart was in your hands  
And I don't know how  
I survived without your kiss  
'Cause you've given me a reason to exist  
  
I never lived before your love  
I never felt before your touch  
I never needed anyone to make me feel alive  
But then again, I wasn't really living  
I never lived  
I never lived before your love  
I never lived before your love  
  
And I don't know why  
Why the sun decides to shine  
But you breathed your love into me just in time  
  
I never lived before your love  
I never felt before your touch  
I never needed anyone to make me feel alive  
But then again, I wasn't really living  
I never lived  
I never lived before your love_

_( Before your Love - Kelly Clarkson )_

Chapter 25

Over the next couple of days, Dusty and Lucy prepared for their wedding. Actually Lucy did most of the work with Rosanna, Sierra Carly, Katie and Ali. Dusty told Lucy that she should relax. Lucy said that she would relax after the wedding. She wanted everything to be perfect for that day. Dusty smirked and told her that as a long as she was there and he was there that was all that mattered. Lucy smiled. Dusty kissed her lightly on the lips. Lucy promised after the wedding that she would relax. Lucy felt tired over the next couple of days. She pushed it off to being stressed about the wedding. All brides got stressed. She felt an ache in her back but that was because of the growing baby. Lucy was now 23 almost 24 weeks pregnant.

The night before the wedding Rosanna asked Lucy to come and stay with Craig and her at Fairwinds. She wanted to spend time with her daughter. Rosanna knew that she wasn't her mother like Sierra. Lucy told her it didn't matter. She would always be considered to be her mother. Tonight was the day before Lucy's wedding. She was happy. Sierra, Carly, Ali, Katie and Emily sat in the living room and talked with Lucy about the wedding. Lucy had agreed to go for a bit. She hated spending time away from Dusty. Dusty laughed after tomorrow they would be together always. Nothing was going to keep them apart. Lucy smiled. Tomorrow she would be Lucy Donovan. She loved the ring of it. Dusty smirked. He did as well. Lucy packed a small bag and headed over to Fairwinds. Craig surprised Dusty at the apartment with Matt and took him to Metro. After all it was his last night being a bachelor. Dusty laughed. He knew.

"So I guess it is almost official that Dusty Donovan is a taken man. I never thought I would see the day. "remarks Jordan as he drinks his beer.

"Neither did I. It would take a very special woman. "Mike points out.

"Which of course my sweetness is. "Craig adds with fatherly pride.

"Hey Montgomery, guess what ? we actually agree again. "Dusty smirks.

"Another thing I never expect to see. "laughs Aaron.

"What ? "

"You two agreeing. "

"True. "

"But we would do anything for our princess. "

"Luce is my life. I would do anything for her. I don't know what I would do without her in it. "

"Well you will never have to find that out my boy. "Craig slaps Dusty on the back. Craig could see how much Dusty loved his daughter but he realized he was worried about Lucy. Dusty gets up to stretch and he walks outside of the club and looks up at the cool clear sky. He puts his hands behind his head.

"Dusty ?"

Craig comes up behind him.

"I love her so much Craig. I never expected to care about someone so much you know what I mean ? "

"I do. It's a little scary to have to worry about someone else isn't it ? "

"It is. I just wonder.... "

"... If you deserve her love ? You do Dusty. You are a good man. You make my daughter happy. That is what counts. Who gives a damn what other people think. You love her. That is all that matters. She loves you be happy. Everything will work out."

"Right..."

"So are you coming back in ? "

"In a moment. I just need a sec. "

"Sure. "

Dusty looks up at the sky and whispers that he loves his Lucy.

Lucy stands over by the window looking out at the same clear sky as Dusty. She looks up at the stars. Tomorrow she would be Mrs. Dusty Donovan. She smiles.

"Hey.... "

"Hi mom. "

"So what are you thinking about my baby girl ? "

"I'm not really a baby girl. "Lucy rubs her stomach.

"You will always be my baby girl even when you have this little one. How are you feeling ?"

"Tired and a bit achy. My back is sore. "

"But other than that ?"

"Nervous. "

"About what marrying Dusty ? "

"No that is the one thing that I am sure about I love Dusty. He is my life. He makes me complete. We get each other. It's.... "

"What ? "

"We said that we were going to write our own vows. I was surprised when Dusty agreed. I am not sure what to say. How do I tell the man that I love how special he is ? Words don't seem adequate. "

"Speak from your heart. Take a look in his eyes and you will know what to say. Dusty knows how much you love him. "

"Thanks."

"For what ? "

"For never doubting in Dusty and me ever. You didn't freak when I told you that I loved him and wanted to see where our relationship would go. You have never doubted him. "

"I know that Dusty is a good man. He loves you and this baby. That is all that matters to me. "

"I am so glad that you agreed to be my matron of honour. "

"I am touched that you asked me. "

"You believed in us. You should be up there. "

Lucy looks over at the women. She gets there attention.

"Lucy ? "

"Rosanna it was a beautiful night. I would love to talk some more but a bride does need her beauty sleep. Bryanna is telling me that she wants to go to sleep. "

"Sure. Of course darling. "

Rosanna leads Lucy up to her room. Lucy thanks her for everything and lies down on the bed. Lucy back was really bugging her. She decided to grab a hot water bottle. She felt so tired and fatigued. She lies down on the bed. She feels indigestion and tightness in her stomach. She brushes her bulging stomach.

"Bryanna calm down....everything will be fine. This is the day we have been waiting forever for. "

The next day Fairwinds was a mess of activity. Everyone was getting everything ready. Lucy was sitting up in her room. She sits at the bench and gets ready for her big day. She pulls out her makeup bag and begins to touch up her makeup. Sierra walks over.

"Lucy... "

"Mom... you look beautiful. "

Sierra was wearing a pale rose coloured organza suit.

"You look tired. Did you sleep much last night ? "

"Not really. Not used to not being with Dusty. "

"I see. "Sierra smiles but worries about her daughter. She can see the dark circles around Lucy's eyes. Lucy's porcelain skin looks pale. Just then Rosanna, Ali, Katie, and Carly come in.

"So are you ready ? "

"More than ready. I have been waiting for this day all of my life. So why are you all here ?"

"Well it is a tradition. "

Lucy turns around and sees the ladies holding boxes. Lucy was touched.

"I already have something blue. Mom I am going to wear the earrings that you gave me for my graduation from Alan. "

"He would have loved that. He would have loved to have been here. "

"I know. "

Rosanna hands her over a box. Lucy opens the box and sees a beautiful mother of pearl pin for her hair.

"It was given to me by Emma. I have always considered her like a mother. It has been in the Snyder family for a long time. "

"It is beautiful Rosanna. "

"Well that takes care of something old and something blue. "

"I have something borrowed. "Ali hands her over a box.

Lucy opens it and sees a lace handkerchief.

"It was given to me by my mother when I married Aaron. You can use it for good luck. But you don't need it because of Dusty. Speaking of Dusty... He gave me this when he came in the door downstairs. Aaron and Dusty are getting changed right now. "Ali hands over a small box.

Lucy opens the box. Inside is a note and beneath the note is a small charm. A locket that opens. Inside is a pair of pictures of Lucy and Dusty. The locket has the date engraved on it with "DD loves LMD "

Lucy smiles and laughs at the note.

"What does it say darling ? "

"Princess, I know this isn't traditional but when have we ever been that. Another treasure to add to the list. I promise to make everyday special and show how much I love you. "

Sierra laughs. That was typical Dusty. Always surprising Lucy and giving her small gifts.

"What is it ? "Ali looks at it.

"It is a charm to go on my bracelet. Mom it is in my case. "

Sierra opens the case and touches the gold skeleton key and the small gold bootie. She attaches the small locket and puts it on Lucy's wrist. Rosanna comes over and touches the bracelet.

"When did you get this ? It is beautiful. "

"The day of my graduation. Dusty gave it to me as a gift. Each charm represents a part of us. "

"What an unusual key ? "Rosanna fingers the skeleton key.

"Well that one is special. That one unlocked a box that had my engagement ring in it. Dusty wanted to surprise me. "Lucy tells them the story of how Dusty proposed to her with the red luck box with the plum blossom embroidery and the small lock on it.

"Wow. "Ali was touched how romantic that was.

"So do we have it all ? "

"Something old, something blue, something borrowed and something new."

"Perfect now we need to get the bride ready. "

Carly walks over and pulls out the beautiful ivory suit exactly as she had described to Lucy 2 months ago. Lucy puts it on. She looks beautiful. Sierra pulls her hair into a French twist and lets some tendrils fall down on the sides. She curls them with a curling iron. She secures the French twist with some pearl tipped bobby pins and secures the mother of pearl comb in Lucy's hair. Lucy looked beautiful almost like an angel.

"Lucy you look beautiful and happy. "

"I am..."

"Well I have to agree with your mother. Lullaby you take my breathe away. You look so beautiful. "Lucy looks behind her and sees Craig wearing a charcoal suit with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you daddy. "Lucy walks over and gives his father a hug.

"Well I should let you spend some time with Lucy. I am going to go see how Dusty is doing . "

"Surprisingly calm. He was talking with Aaron downstairs. The wedding is almost ready to start. "

"O.k. I'll go make sure that everything is ready. "

"I love you Mom. "

"I love you my precious baby girl. "Sierra leaves the room.

Craig looks at his daughter.

"So are you ready to do this ? "

"More ready than I have been in my whole life. "

The downstairs was beautiful. The living room was awash in soft candlelight. It was early evening. The sky had a beautiful sunset of hues of pinks, fuschias and reds. There was roaring fire in the fireplace. Soft pink candles lit the mantle and tall candelabras light the aisle. There were bouquets of cream and dusty rose roses, baby's breath, and boxwood. Dusty was standing at the top of the aisle with Aaron by his side. Reverend Cooper was beside him. John sat in the front row beside Matt and Maggie. Nikki sat behind them with Henry by her side. Jordan was sitting beside Rosanna with Ali on the other side. Susan Stewart sat beside her daughter. Aaron looked over at his wife wearing a pale blue suit and smiled at her. Ali had whispered him some news before the wedding. He still couldn't believe that it was true. He wanted to wait till the end of the wedding before the announced it to everyone. Today was Lucy and Dusty's day. Mike and Katie were there. Carly and Jack came along with their children. Margo and Tom sat beside them. Hal and Emily even came. Holden even showed up without Lily. He told Lily he wanted to show support for his niece. In all most of Oakdale showed up for Lucy' and Dusty's wedding.

A string quartet began the hymn of Pachabel's Canon in D. Dusty looked over at Aaron. Aaron told him not to worry he had the rings. Just then Dusty saw little Sage Snyder walk up the aisle throwing rose petals. She was wearing a soft pink gown. Sage's hair was in curls tied with small bows. Dusty looked at her soon he would see his daughter or son. Jack and Carly were so proud of Sage. Sage came back and sat beside her father. Jack pulled her into his arms and hugged her. Then Sierra came up the aisle. Holden looked at her and smiled. Sierra was touched that he came. She just wished that Lucinda and Lily had gotten past their distrust of Dusty. Dusty looked at Sierra and smiled. Sierra had never questioned him. She had trusted him with her daughter. He knew that he loved Lucy even when he didn't. Sierra walks up and touches Dusty's hands. Dusty gives her a kiss on the cheek. Then Dusty sees Lucy with Craig holding her arm. Craig was just beaming. It wasn't even a year ago that he was questioning if he would ever see his daughter. Now he was walking her up the aisle to be married to Dusty. Dusty Donovan. Who ever thought they would see that day.

Dusty looks at Lucy. It was if time stood still. It was just him and her. Nothing else mattered. There was no past no future just right now. She is the only one that he sees. He loved her so much. She looked breathtaking in her suit. She took his breath away. She also looked tired. After the wedding they could finally relax. Dusty made a promise to himself. He would protect his wife and child. He was marrying this beautiful angel. How did he get so blessed to have her in his life ? Craig and Lucy walk up the aisle. Craig gets up to the top.

"We are all here tonight to witness the marriage of Lucinda Marie Montgomery and Dustin Gunnar Donovan. Who gives this woman to be married ? "

"We do. "Craig and Sierra both look at their beautiful daughter. They put her hand in Dusty's hand.

"Who gives this man ? "

"I do. "John stands beside Dusty. John had always been like a father to Dusty.

"Marriage is a sacred act that is entered in without reservations. Do either of you have them. It should be said now ? "

Dusty and Lucy look at each other and both answer, "No ". The crowd breaks out in a chuckle.

"I understand that the bride's stepmother would like to read a poem before the service. "

"I would. "Rosanna gets up and smiles.

Love is patient; love is kind  
and envies no one.  
Love is never boastful, nor conceited, nor rude;  
never selfish, not quick to take offense.  
There is nothing love cannot face;  
there is no limit to its faith,  
its hope, and endurance.  
In a word, there are three things  
that last forever: faith, hope, and love;  
but the greatest of them all is love.  
1 Corinthians 13

Rosanna sits down. Lucy has tears in her eyes. Dusty smiles at her and brushes back her tears.

"Now I understand that Lucy and Dusty have both written their own vows. I would ask that they read them now. Dustin.... "

"Luce you know I am not a man of many words so here it goes. When we first met I thought you were a spoiled brat who complained all the time. " Dusty flashes back to the warehouse when he was trying to keep Lucy alive. Lucy remarked that the warehouse was dingy and gross and Dusty laughed and said that she should file a complaint with the travel agency. " Then I discovered that you were this beautiful " Dusty smirks at this looking at Lucy. He looks at the crowd, " Well anyone can see that it is obvious. You take my breath away Luce. Smart. She did score 1500 on her SATs and graduated valedvictorian from her class, stubborn a royal pain in the butt. Thank goodness because she never gave up on us. She is also a real Charlie's Angel with a broom. So watch out anyone that disagrees with her. "Lucy laughs and looks at Nikki. Nikki smiles. Dusty turns to face Lucy and takes her hands. He brushes a tear away from her face. My life has always been about the latest score. I had to watch out for number one but then I met you and that all changed. I wanted to change to become a better man. You made me care again, love again something that I haven't done in a long time. It had been a long time before I met you that I cared about someone and someone cared about me. No one has every had my back like you Luce. You've never doubted me. You've defended me and us to everyone. "Dusty flashes on the numerous times - when he was the prime suspect in Don Creel's murder to defending him to her family countless times. Lucy never doubted who he really was. "You believe in me and trust in me. I think that a real partner in really supposed to be all of that. Someone who love, protects, cherishes you, stands up for you through thick and thin. I never thought that I would find someone like that. I thought I would face this world alone. But now I have you and our miracle - our beautiful baby. "Dusty caresses Lucy's stomach. "I am so blessed beyond words to have you both as a part of my life. I will always make sure that I live up to the faith that you have in me. I will always keep you safe and protected. You both are the most important things in my life. You are what makes my life matter. I would lay down my life for you Luce. You are a part of me. I am a part of you. We complete each other. I love you Luce. I will for the rest of my life. I promised you once that there would be more happy days. Baby this is just the beginning. I promise to show you everyday how much I treasure you and love you. "

Dusty laughs and smirks and looks at the crowd.

"O.k. maybe I am a man of a more than a few words but she inspires me. "

Everyone laughs at this comment. Lucy brushes back tears.

"Lucinda.... "

"Dusty, I have been trying for the last couple of days to try and describe how you make me feel. How do you tell the man that you love how precious he is to you when words don't seem adequate. Someone very wise told me to look into your eyes and speak from my heart. "Lucy looks over at her mother. Sierra smiles.

"People have said that we are to different that I am too young and naïve and that we are from different backgrounds. We are too different so it can't work. That isn't true. We know what it is like when no one sees us for who we really are. I see you, you see me. You get me, understand me, love me and protect me. You treat me as an adult with my own thoughts and feelings. You have never doubted in me. You always look out for my best interests. People describe me as country club and you as fight club but a pampered lifestyle means nothing if I don't have someone who loves me for me. You do. I didn't know what love was till you came into my life. You rescued me, protected me took care of me even when you could have been arrested. You knew the risks yet promised to keep me safe and that is what you did. You saved my life so many times. "Lucy flashes on Dusty saving her from the limo, outside the cabin, and from the box. "We get each other, respect each other, trust each other, love each other. That is all that matters. You and this baby that is what makes my life whole. You say that I always defend you. You deserve it. We deserve it. You are a good man Dusty. I know who you really are. Someone who will be through everything with me without question through good times and bad times. You complete me, make me whole. You say that you are finally not alone. You say you're lucky to deserve us. The truth is I am lucky to have found you and to have you as a part of my life, our life. I am not scared of what the future holds because I know that we will face it together. I love you Dusty. I will for the rest of my life. "Lucy brushes back tears. Dusty looks at her and smiles.

The reverend then looks at them.

"Dustin Gunnar Donovan do you take Lucinda Marie Montgomery to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish for all the rest of your days ? "

"I do. "Dusty smiles.

"Lucinda Marie Montgomery do you take Dustin Gunnar Donovan to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish for the rest of your days ? "

"I do. "Lucy brushes back a tear.

"Do you have the rings ?"

"I do. "Aaron pulls out a pair of simple white gold wedding rings. He passes them to the reverend.

"Dustin take this ring and place it on Lucinda's wedding finger. Repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed. "

"With this ring I thee wed. "Dusty places the wedding ring on Lucy's hand.

"Lucinda I would ask that you do the same thing. "

"With this ring I thee wed. "Lucy places the wedding ring on Dusty's hand.

"Now that Lucinda and Dustin have made their vows and exchanged rings does anyone have any reservations about this wedding ? "

Dusty and Lucy both look at Craig.

"Not me. "Everyone laughs. Thank goodness Lily and Lucinda weren't there.

"Now that Lucinda and Dustin have made their vows and exchanged rings in front of everyone here let no one question this wedding. I now pronounce you man and wife. Dustin you may kiss your wife. "

Dusty looks at Lucy with tears in her eyes. He places a hand on her chin and kisses her lightly on the lips then passionately.

"Everyone I would now like to introduce you to Mr. And Mrs. Dusty and Lucy Donovan. "

The band begins to play Pachebels Canon in D again. Dusty takes Lucy's hand and they walk down the aisle. It was official after everything they had been through they were married.

Chapter 26.

Everyone congratulated Dusty and Lucy on a beautiful wedding. Dusty put his hand protectively around Lucy. He kissed her on the cheek. She was his wife. How did he end up so lucky ? There were so many times that he questioned if they would ever make it this far. Dusty had questioned. Lucy had never doubted how much they loved each other. Lucy looked tired and ragged. It had been a long day.

"I love you Lucy Donovan. "

"I love the sound of that. I love you so much Dusty. This doesn't seem real. "

"But it is princess you are stuck with me. Regret it already ? "

"Never. "Lucy laughed.

Everyone then moved to the Lakeview where Rosanna and Craig had rented a ballroom for the reception. The room was once again awash with candle light and roses. It was beautiful.

"Rosanna this is beautiful. "

"We wanted everything to be perfect. Craig and I have a gift for you. "

"The wedding has been enough. "

"Sorry. Let us spoil you. "

"Craig. "

"Yes my beautiful fiancée. I guess that we are next on the list. " Craig kisses Rosanna on the cheek.

"True. So do you have the gift ? "

"I do. "

Craig hands Dusty a hotel key.

"It is to the honeymoon suite. We have it rented for you two for a couple of days plus full spa treatment. "

"Thanks Daddy. "Lucy looks at Dusty and kisses him on the cheek.

"Thanks Craig. It was enough that you believed in us to let this happen."

"I can see how much you love my daughter. That is what counts. Remember what I told you outside of Metro last night. "

"And what was that ? "Rosanna looks inquisitively at Craig.

"Just guy talk. I was just having a conversation with my son-in-law. That is all. Nothing to worry about, honestly. "

"He's telling the truth. "

"Good. "Lucy smiles. She was happy that her father had accepted her life with Dusty. Dusty kisses Lucy on the cheek. Dusty's arm was possessively around her waist. Craig was happy to see his daughter so much in love. Lucy looked tired though. Dusty kisses his wife.

"Now we have a couple of speeches that people want to make. Then the first dance. Then you two can disappear. We know that it has been a long day for both of you. How does that sound ? "

"Wonderful. "

"Luce how are you feeling ? "

"A bit tired. It has been a long day but it has been perfect. "

"Well it is just the beginning of many princess. I love you. "

"I love you as well. "

Matt walks over with Maggie. Maggie was a petite brunette with curly hair and pale blue eyes. She wore a lilac dress and hat.

"Matt I am so glad that you could make it. "Dusty shakes Matt's hand.

"Well shoot boy I wouldn't miss it for anything. You look beautiful Lucy. You don't' clean up to badly Dusty. "

"Thanks Matt. Miss Maggie it is nice to see you. Lucy this is Margaret Burns a.k.a. Miss Maggie. Miss Maggie this is my wife Lucy Donovan. Wow that will take a bit to get used to. "

"I hope you can. "

"Of course Princess. I just never thought we would get to this day. "

"I know. "

"It is wonderful to see you again Miss Maggie."Dusty gives Maggie a hug.

"So this is the lady that finally convinced Dusty to get married ? You lied Matthew. She isn't just pretty. She is beautiful. "

"Of course she is. "

"It was a beautiful wedding. Congratulations on the little one. So when is the baby due ? "

"Halloween. "

"Really. Well congratulations. "

"Thank you for the beautiful baby things. Are you sure ? "

"Of course. We don't have any use for them. Misty is too young to be thinking about babies and Kenny well he hasn't quite figured out what he is going to do in his life. "

"Thanks Miss Maggie. "

"Dusty we have another gift for the three of you that we wanted to give away from everyone. "Matt pulls out an envelope.

"Matt you have given us enough. "

"Now don't look a gift horse in the mouth son. I have always considered you like a second son Dusty. Maggie and I don't use the property down in St. Lucia and Misty and Kenny have never been interested in it. So we talked it over and we want to give it to you as a wedding gift. "

"Matt... "

"No don't fuss about it just agree please and make an old man happy. "

"Thank you that is so beautiful. "

"We figured that the place had special meaning to both of you. "

Lucy caresses the baby. That was where they spent two beautiful weeks and created their child. Lucy feels a twinge in her stomach. She had been feeling them all day. It felt like a tight grip on her stomach and then it would relax. Lucy felt tired and fatigued as well. It was probably just the stress of the day. Dusty sees the grimace on her face.

"Luce ? "

"Just fine. Bryanna is a bit fussy right now. "

"What a beautiful name. Why did you choose Bryanna ? "Maggie looked intrigued.  
"After my brother Bryant. He was killed in a car crash a couple of years ago. Bryanna Nicole. Nicole was the name of Dusty's mother. We wanted to remember both of them. "

"What a beautiful touch. And for a baby boy ? "

"Jonathon Bryant Donovan after Dusty's father and my brother. "

"John Dixon ? "

"I have always considered him to be a father. "

"So I guess we should all sit down. So are you going to accept the gift?"

"Do we have a choice ? "

"No. "

"Thanks Matt. Look I am sorry about the job. It just..."

"Aah shoot boy that is fine. No skin off my nose. Your place is with your wife and daughter. That is what matters. Family is the only thing that matters. "

"It is the only thing that matters." Dusty caresses Lucy and kisses her on the face. Lucy feels another cramp but hides it. She has a full feeling in her stomach. It was probably fine.

Dusty and Lucy go sit at their table with Craig, Rosanna, Sierra, Ali and Aaron. Aaron taps his glass with a fork.

"Everyone if I could get your attention please. Well today is a momentous day because yes Dusty Donovan is no longer a single man. Sorry ladies but he is taken. It would take a very special woman to make this happen. That is what Lucy is. Lucy is a rare angel that loves completely with all her heart. I was lucky to have been with her for a bit but we both moved on. She found her love in Dusty and I found my beautiful Ali. Now I know what people think about Lucy and Dusty. I felt the same way when I walked in on them kissing at Metro. When you see them together it becomes clear how much he treasures her. Dusty loves Lucy completely. Lucy loves Dusty completely. You can see it in the way that they look at each other. It is that goofy happy feeling. Anyone who can't see that is a fool. It is obvious how much they love each other and will stand up for each other. They have been through everything and are still together. They can make it through anything. Heck they survived Lucy's father which is a big thing. He doesn't accept just anyone with his daughter. The man has to be a special type and treasure Lucy and love her completely. Dusty is that in a nutshell. He loves Lucy completely. You don't have to worry about that Mr. Montgomery. I wish all the best for Lucy and Dusty and their family as I would for my own. "

Dusty looks at Aaron. Aaron smiles. Dusty realizes that explains the look he saw between Ali and Aaron earlier when he gave Ali to give the box to Lucy. Lucy looks at Alison. Alison has tears in her eyes.

"Sorry to steal some of your thunder guys but, "Aaron looks at his beautiful wife. Ali blushes. "Ali and I have news as well. We are also going to be having a baby. "

Ali blushes. Susan and Emily both look at her with smiles and tears on their face. Holden looks at his son with a look of surprise on his face.

"So I wish all the best and much happiness to Lucy and Dusty. They have truly found their better half. Well actually the only one that would put up with either of them. "Dusty looks at Aaron and smiles and laughs. Aaron sits down. Dusty needles him in the ribs.

"Congratulations. So why didn't you tell me sooner ? "

"Today is yours and Luce's day. We didn't want to ruin it. "

Lucy gives Ali a hug.

"Congratulations. So how are you feeling ? "

"Green to the gills. We wanted to wait but Aaron is so excited. "Alison takes a sip of her ginger ale. She looks at her husband.

"Dusty was the same way. I remember. The morning sickness does pass eventually. "

"I hope so. "Emily and Susan come over and give Ali a hug.

Craig gets up and taps his fork on his glass.

"I just want to make a small speech. I know that it has been a long day for Lucy and Dusty. I know I was against this relationship from the start and tried to stop it but I learned something very important. Nobody tries to come between Dusty and Lucy. Lucy and Dusty complete each other. You can see it when they look at each other. I always wanted someone that would love my daughter and treat her for the precious angel that she is. I know that Dusty will do that. He realizes what a treasure he has. He has risked everything for her and would do it again in a heartbeat. May they have many happy years together. "

Lucy looks at her father and whispers "Thank you. "Dusty kisses Lucy on the cheek. Rosanna stands up and looks at Lucy and Dusty.

"Well now I guess it is tradition that the bride and groom have their first dance. Now I wasn't sure what to choose but Dusty found the perfect song. He said that Lucy would love it. "

Dusty leads Lucy out onto the dance floor. He holds her close and the soft guitar of "Couldn't love you more "begins on the stereo system.

_After the big parade, when all the limelight fades  
I'll be the one to kiss your eyes  
The roar fades in the air like hope from a lover's prayer  
The light from my heart begins to rise  
  
Chorus:  
And they said I couldn't love you and that it would never last  
He's just a crazy boy just look at his past  
And they said I couldn't love you but that was just a lie  
I couldn't love you more if I tried  
  
I was the lucky one, the one having all the fun  
Running into the sun, the party never ends  
You waited there for me so loving and patiently  
Shutting out sad words from your friends  
  
(Chorus)  
  
I don't own any armour and I might not be that brave  
You might be the one I rescue but I'll be the one you save  
  
(Chorus)  
_

Dusty hold his beautiful wife close to him in his arms. My wife. Dusty can't believe that Lucy is his wife. He loved her so much. The song was right looking at her it was true. Dusty couldn't love Lucy any more than he did at that moment. She was everything to him today. Dusty smells her hair and smiles. She was finally his wife. How many times did he question that they would ever get this far. They had faced everything and were still together. She was his other half, his soul mate. She had rescued him and brought him back to life. Dusty looks at Lucy and kisses her on the mouth.

"Do you remember the last time we danced to this song ? "

Lucy blushes. It was 4 years ago. They had just become lovers. Dusty had rented Metro for a private night with Lucy. He wanted everything to be perfect for her. Lucy had grumbled and said that he couldn't afford it. Dusty had laughed. She always thought about him first. He had wanted to do. How could he not ? He loved her. Dusty had promised her that night that every night would be special and he would show her how much he loved her. He would always surprise her. Lucy laughed he had kept that promise always surprising her. They had made love right there at Metro. Even then they both knew that they had found something special in each other. They understood each other, completed each other. They knew what the other was thinking without them having to say anything. A love like that could only grow and it had. Dusty and Lucy now had this beautiful baby that would be born soon. Lucy looks at Dusty with tears in her eyes and laughed.

"I remember. What did you tell Rosanna ? "

"That this was a special song for us nothing more. Don't worry. "Dusty laughes. He could see that Lucy was embarrassed if anyone had found out what they had done at the club.

"That day was so wonderful just like today. Everything was perfect. I love the surprise that day of the club. You still should not have. "

"I wanted to surprise you Luce and show you how much I had come to care for you. I think at that moment I realized how precious you were to me. I said once that this relationship would change both of us. It has for the better. "

"I love the charm... Carly was a little ticked though she wanted to give me something new. "

"The dress is beautiful. Every special day we have I want to give you a charm for your bracelet as a memento of us. Perfect is how every day should be for you Luce. I am going to make sure that you realize how much I treasure you."

"I do. I love you Mr. Donovan. "

"I love you Mrs. Donovan. I can't wait till we get home away from all these other people. Remember that night.... "Dusty whispers in Lucy's ear. Lucy blushes and giggles. Dusty kisses her on the cheek. Everything was perfect and magical.

"I remember, Dusty...."

Dusty feels Lucy stiffen in his arms. Lucy is wracked over by another cramp stronger than the other ones that she had been having earlier in the day. She grimaces in pain.

"Luce... "

"I'm fine. I've just overworked myself. I am just tired. I have just had a couple of cramps.... "

"Cramps.... "Dusty looks at Lucy with alarm on his face. "Why didn't you tell me ? "

"I've had them since yesterday but they go away. I am fine. It's probably just exhaustion. It is too early... "

"John ! "Dusty yells over at his father. John looks over at him. Craig, Sierra and Rosanna rush over.

"What is it Lullaby ? "

"I am fine. Dusty is just worried. I have just had a couple of minor cramps...Ouch. "Lucy grimaces in pain and grabs her stomach. " The baby but it is too soon. "

"Everything is going to be fine baby. John ! "

"Cramps. Anything to do with your backache yesterday ? "Sierra realized that her daughter was going into premature labor. Lucy had all the signs last night. She had pushed herself too hard preparing for the wedding. But it was too soon. Lucy was only 23 ½ weeks pregnant. It was too soon for the baby. John comes over.

"John. Something is wrong with Luce and the baby. "

Susan Stewart comes over.

"Anything I can do to help ?"

"Call Memorial. I think that Lucy has gone into premature labor. Tell them to page Dr. Goodfellow to meet us down in the ER. "

"But it is too soon. "Dusty looks at Lucy. Lucy is crying. Dusty holds her close and touches her face. "Shh everything is going to be fine princess. "

Sierra looks at Craig and Rosanna with a concerned look on her face. It was too soon for the baby. She sees Dusty holding Lucy close to him.

Paramedics arrive on scene and place Lucy on a gurney. They rush her to Memorial. Dusty sits beside her caressing her face. There was no way that he was leaving her side. The paramedics had originally told him to come behind but John had taken one look at Dusty. Dusty looked like he was on the verge of hitting a paramedic in the face. There was no way that Dusty would agree to this. Lucy and that baby were Dusty's life. Everything had to be fine with them. John told them to let Dusty come along. He could keep Lucy calm. Dusty looks down at Lucy . Everything had to be fine. They were his life. He couldn't imagine his life without her in it. Dusty undoes his tie and brushes a hand through his hair. Lucy was still crying. Dusty tries to calm her down.

"Everything is going to be fine Princess. I promise. Shh just calm down. "

"Dusty.... "

Dusty kisses Lucy on her cheek and brushes away his tears. He felt so helpless. Dusty's wife and child were in trouble and there was nothing that he could do about it. Everything had to be fine.

Chapter 27

Lucy is rushed into Memorial. Bob Hughes is standing at the front reception desk. He had been working the late shift when he got the call from Susan. Lucy is brought in. She is crying holding onto Dusty's hand.

"Luce hey baby everything is going to be fine. Nothing is going to happen. "

"It's too soon for her. "

"I know. She isn't coming yet princess. She's just a bit restless. "

Dusty tries to keep his voice calm but no luck. He knew Lucy could tell that he was worried. Dr. Goodfellow walks over.

"Lucy... "

"Dr. Goodfellow. She's feeling cramps. It's too soon for the baby to come. "

"I know Dusty. Lets get Miss Montgomery into a cubicle. "

"That would be Mrs. Donovan. Luce and I got married tonight. She's been stressing over the wedding. That could be all that it is right ? "

"Congratulations. I don't know I need to do an exam first Dusty. Let's get Mrs. Donovan into cubicle one. I need a foetal monitor. Everything is going to be fine Lucy. Just calm down. "

"It's too soon for her. "

"I know so we are going to do everything to make sure that she doesn't make an early arrival. Dusty I need to do an exam. You are going to have to wait out here. I know you want to be with her but I need to do an examination to make sure that everything is fine. "

"It's too soon. I know. "

"What are the chances if the baby is born tonight ?"

"Well its not good only 30 chance but every week we gain helps your child better. We need to get Lucy calmed down. Hopefully we can stop the premature labor. If we can get Lucy to 26 weeks that would be the best. I am also worried about here heart. "

"I know I tried to get her to relax but she wanted to plan the wedding. "

"I know. Don't blame yourself. Everything is going to be fine Dusty. I am going to take good care of Lucy. "

Dusty paces around the hospital. He is worried about Lucy.

"Dusty ? "

Dusty looks and sees Craig with Sierra and Rosanna.

"She's in with her doctor right now. "

"Any news yet ?"

"No and it is driving me up the wall. I need to know how she is."

"She is going to be fine. "

"As long as she stays away from Dusty. We need to figure out what it best for Lucy. "

Dusty looks past Craig and sees Lily standing with Lucinda.

"Oh great. Boy you showed up quick. "

"I am worried about my niece. You just couldn't help yourself. "

"Lily we already had this discussion. I am not going to deal with this right now. Just leave. "

"No I am worried about my niece. "

"And my granddaughter. How is she Sierra ? "

"We don't know yet. "

"We need to figure out what is best for her as a family. "

"No I know what is best for my family. "

"You aren't part of her family. "

"No actually Lucinda sorry but guess what I am part of the family. Lucy and I were married tonight. She is my wife. "

"Sierra you let him go through this ? How could you let Lucy make such a mistake. "

"Great you are worried about me when my wife and child are in there fighting for their lives. "

"Well she wouldn't be... "

"Don't you ever talk about my child like that Lily. Blame me but don't ever blame my child."

"That is what I am doing. I am just saying that if you were worried about my niece. "

"I love my wife. "

"She didn't actually marry you. What is this about it being dangerous for her ? "

"What are you doing her Ryan ? "

"I was worried about Lucy. Lily called me so I decided to come and see her. "

"She is doing fine. Now just leave. You are not welcome here. "

"I am worried about Lucy. You said that you wouldn't hurt her. Lucy would be so much better without you around here. She could have done so much better. "

"Why you ! How dare you talk about my wife that way. Yes my wife Paul. " Dusty lunges forward. Craig holds him back.

"Dusty he isn't worth it. Paul just leave you are not welcome here. This is a family matter. Dusty is my daughter's husband. Now leave. "

John comes over here.

"What the hell is happening here ? This is a hospital. "

"John is there any news about Lucy. "

"Annabelle said she would be out here in a moment. Dusty are you o.k.?"

"I am just worried about Lucy. "

"Lucinda I told you not to come when I called. Just leave Lily and Paul as well. This is supposed to be for family only. "  
"We are Lucy's family. You can not ask us to leave. "

"Yes I can if you are upsetting her family. Now no matter if you like it or not but Dusty is Lucy's husband. Now just leave and cool down. You should be worried about your granddaughter and great grandchild instead of fighting. Just leave. "

"Thanks John. "

Dr. Goodfellow comes out.

"How is she ? "

"She's sleeping now. She was 2 centimetres dilated but we gave her some medication. We are hoping that it will stop the premature labour. She is going to have to stay in the hospital for the next couple of weeks till we are out of danger. "

"But she will be fine ?"

"We will just have to wait and see. She is sleeping now. I decided to give her a sedative to calm her down. You can go and see her if you want Dusty. We are doing everything we can. "

"Thanks. "Dusty looks at Craig.

"Go see your wife. They aren't worth it. Go give my love to Lucy. Everything is going to work out Dusty. Remember what I said. "

"I know. "

Craig pats Dusty on the back. Craig could see how much Dusty loved his daughter. Craig just wished that Lucinda and Lily could as well but that was probably too much to ask.

Dusty walks into Lucy's room. She was in a hospital gown. She was lying down sleeping. There were monitors beeping looking at her oxygen, her blood pressure and the baby's heartbeat. She looked so peaceful. Dusty undoes and takes off his tie. He walks over to the window and looks out. He walks over and sits beside Lucy. He takes her hand and lightly kisses it. He was so worried about her. He touches the baby. The baby squirms under his hand.

"You need to stay there a bit longer. Your mama and I want to see you as well but you need to relax just for a while longer. Your mama has done a lot to bring you into this world but she needs to sleep. " Dusty hears the beeps of the machine. He lies his head down on Lucy's chest listening to her heart. He was so worried about her.

That is how Dusty and Lucy spent their wedding night worried about their child wondering if she would make an early appearance into the world. Dusty went to the chapel to pray. Dusty wasn't a very religious man but he needed some extra help. He wasn't sure what to do with Lucy he remembered his promise that he had made to Lucy at Metro. Dusty was in there praying when Sierra came in. Sierra saw that he was so lost and came and sat beside him. She held his hand telling him everything would be fine. Dusty was worried he couldn't lose Lucy like he had lost his mother. He would never forgive himself. Sierra told him not to worry everything would be fine. Lucy was a fighter. Dusty needed to remember that. Dusty knew that. That was one of the things that he loved about her. Sierra held him close to her. She was worried about Dusty.

Chapter 28

Lucy, ever the overachiever, made it to 28 ½ weeks before Dusty and Lucy's baby decided to make her entrance into the world. Annabelle told Lucy that she was quite a fighter. Dusty had been sitting in Lucy's room. Dusty and Lucy had been talking when Lucy felt a sharp cramp. She had felt smaller ones earlier in the day but they had stopped. There was no denying that she was going into labour. It was late at night and stormy out. The wind was blustery and rain was hitting the window. John had let Dusty stay after visiting hours. He told Dusty to go home and sleep. He would be no use to Lucy if he became ragged. Dusty was just worried about his wife. Lucy's heart had been stressed by the ordeal. Dusty had been worried about her. Dusty had talked to John and Annabelle and they told him that they could wait a bit longer with the baby. Every day the baby got stronger. Lucy had been given a drip of cortical steroids to speed up the development of the baby's lungs in case the baby had to be born early. Lucy wouldn't make it to full term but every day counted. Dusty and Lucy talking about what they would do for their honeymoon. 

"We can go down to the island if you want. "

"I can't believe that Matt and Maggie did that for us. "

"Matt has been really good for me. "

"So how has the club been ? "

"Pretty good your father has been watching over it for the last bit. "

"And you actually trust him ? "

"Trust Craig Montgomery ? No that would be a little to strong of a word. I keep an eye on the club still but your father is doing a good job." Dusty smirks.

Lucy laughed and then looked at Dusty with a look of shock on her face.

"What ? Lucy what is it ? The baby. "

"I think my water just broke. Dusty it is too soon. "

"Hey don't worry everything is going to be fine. I am going to go get John and Annabelle. "

Dusty went out into the waiting room. He found Bob Hughes working the desk.

"Dusty what is it ? "

"I think that Lucy has gone into labor again. We need John. "

"O.k. I'll call him and Annabelle. Everything is going to be fine Dusty. "

"I know... "Dusty hoped that everything would be fine. He called Craig, Sierra and Rosanna. They all agreed to be there. Dusty was pacing around the reception area waiting for Annabelle. Annabelle came down.

"Dusty... What is the problem ? "

"Lucy thinks that her water just broke. It's too soon. "

"We are going to be fine. It is early but she got to the 28 1/2 weeks. That is much better for the baby. Lets go check on her. "

Dusty and Annabelle walk into the room. Dusty looks at Lucy. She looked like she was groaning in pain.

"Dusty....she's coming I can feel it. "

"Well lets just have a look. "

Dusty walked over and held Lucy's hand and kissed her on the cheek. John entered the room.

"So what is up Annabelle ? "

"Looks like this baby wants to make her entrance tonight. Lucy is almost 5 centimetres dilated. I think that we are going to have a baby in a couple of hours. It all depends on a first child. First children can take longer but sometimes they can be quick arrivals. Looks like we get the quick arrival."

"But already ? "

"She was probably progressing faster than we realized. "

Lucy feels a contraction grip through her body. She grabs Dusty's hand and squeezes for dear life. Dusty groans at the pain but hides it.

"Lucy just breath through it. Everything is going to be fine. Dusty we need to get you changed into scrubs. We are going to move Lucy into a birthing room. "

"O.k. "

John took Dusty to get changed into scrubs.

"Everything is going to be fine Dusty. "

"I am just so worried about her John. I can't lose her. "

"Lucy is a fighter remember that. Tonight is a good night. Your child is going to be born soon. Your baby has a much better chance now. Lucy did good. She wants to be born today. "

"I know. "

"Well lets get you up to the birthing room. "

Dusty walks out and sees Craig and Sierra.

"Dusty ? What's the matter ? "

"The baby is going to be born tonight. "

"But it's too soon. "

"Everything is going to be fine Craig. We have one of the best NICU's in the country. Everything is going to be fine. Lucy is being prepped in the birthing room. "

"Can she do a natural birth with her heart ? "

"Well we have no choice. She is almost 5 centimetres dilated. She will be having the baby pretty soon. Your grand child wants to be born tonight whether we like it or not. "

"My goodness. "

"Definitely a stubborn Donovan trait. "

"No I would say Montgomery. "

Craig tries to laugh. He was just trying to lighten the mood. He could tell that Dusty was worried about Lucy. Craig hugs Sierra. Dusty walks with John up to the birthing room. Dusty was so worried about Lucy but he knew he had to keep a calm face. Dusty flashes on finding out that Lucy was pregnant. Dusty remembers the look on her face. Now their child was about to be born.

Dusty walks into the room. Lucy was in the full throws of labour. Dusty hated to see her being racked with pain. Dusty walked over and talked to Lucy. He tried to calm her and help her breath through her contractions. Lucy was worried about the baby. Dusty told her that everything was going to be fine. Dusty got her ice chips and a cool cloth for her forehead. Lucy progressed quickly just like Annabelle predicted. 3 hours later Lucy was ready to give birth to their child. Dusty looked at Lucy she looked tired and exhausted. The nurse put an oxygen mask on her face. Annabelle comes into the room and tells Lucy and Dusty what to do.

"Well it looks like this baby wants to come in a bit earlier than expected. This is Marcie she works in the NICU she is going to be taking care of your baby in the NICU. The baby shouldn't have to be there for too long. You did really good Lucy. "

Lucy grunts through a contraction. She grimaced at the pain. Dusty brushed back her hair and kissed her on the forehead.

"O.k. when you feel the next contraction I want you to grab the back of your legs and then push through your bottom. Dusty I want you to count slowly to counts of 10. O.k. ? "

"Sure. "

"I feel one coming. "

"O.k. Lucy I want you too push when you feel it come. "

Lucy grunted and pushed with all of her might. Dusty counted trying to stay calm.

"Good work Lucy. O.k. I need you to push longer on the next contraction. "

"Sure but it &# hurts. "Dusty looked at Lucy and blushed. He had never heard such words out of her mouth. Well actually only once before when Craig pissed her off 4 years ago.

"Sorry.... "

"Used to it. Most moms get a little colourful when they are trying to push a baby out. Don't take it personally. "

"You try to push a watermelon out a spot the size of an orange and see how you feel. "Lucy looked at Dusty. Dusty looked at her and smirked.

"O.k. princess. "

"Ouch I feel another one. "

"O.k. push Lucy. "

Lucy pushed with all of her might. Dusty was impressed how strong she was being. Dusty didn't see the nurse look at Dr. Goodfellow with concern on her face. Lucy's stats weren't doing good.

"Just a bit longer. I can see the head. O.k. Another hard push Lucy. "

"Sure. "

Lucy pushed with all of her might.

"Dusty do you want to see the baby's head. It looks like she has her father's hair. "

Dusty looked down and saw a curly head of brown hair.

"O.k. Lucy one more good push and we can get the shoulder's out. "

"O.k. I can't do this. It hurts to much. I can't breath. "

Dusty looked at Lucy with concern on his face and looked at Annabelle. " Come on Lucy you have gotten this far. I know how much you want to see this baby. Come on you can do it Lucy. Prove how stubborn you are. I know you can do this. "

Lucy looks at Annabelle with a look that could kill.

"Let's just get this the f over o.k. Fine...here comes another. "Lucy pushes with all her might. She groans out in pain.

"Good here she...nope here he comes. "

Dusty looks at Annabelle with a stunned look on his face.

"He ? "

"Well he has a couple of things that a baby girl doesn't have. I have been delivering babies for a long time. I am pretty sure. Dusty and Lucy you have a beautiful baby boy. "

Annabelle holds a small little bundle of squirming arms and legs. She removes the mucous from the baby's mouth. The baby lets out a scream at the top of his lungs. Dusty has tears in his eyes at the sound of his son's voice. Their Bryant Jonathon. Dusty said it was fitting tribute to Bryant.

"How is he ? "

"Fine beautiful Dusty but we need to take him to the NICU. "

"Something wrong ? "

"No he's just a bit early that's all. Everything looks fine Dusty. Lucy did a good job. You hear that Lucy ? "

"Lucy baby you hear that we have a baby boy. "

Annabelle wraps up the baby boy and hands him over to Dusty for a moment. Dusty looks down at his son. He has his curly hair and Lucy's pale blue eyes. He was gorgeous. The baby cries.

"Shh little man everything is going to be fine. "

Marcie walks over.

"I just need to take him to the NICU. "

"Everything is fine right? "

"Yeah he just had a rather traumatic event happen to him. We just need to make sure that he is fine. He looks good though. If he is anything like his parents. He will be a fighter. He probably won't have to stay too long in the NICU. "

Dusty turns over to look at Lucy. She looked so peaceful lying down on the bed. She had given everything to make sure that the baby was fine.

"Luce he's beautiful. We have a baby boy. I know you were sure it was a girl. So was I, "Dusty laughs. "He's beautiful Lucy... Luce, LUCE ... Annabelle she isn't waking up. She's not responding to my voice. Lucy Oh God no. LUCE. Come on come back to me. "

Annabelle rushes over and begins to talk to Lucy.

"Luce come on come back to us. You need to see your beautiful son. Dusty you need to leave the room. I need to take a look at Lucy. Nurse go get John Dixon for me. "

"O.k. "

Dusty holds onto Lucy's hand. He couldn't lose her.

"I'm not leaving her. "

"Dusty I am not going to let anything happen to her. Just let me do my job. Dusty everything is going to be fine. I am not going to let anything happen to Lucy. "

A nurse pulls Dusty out into the hallway. Dusty puts his hand on the windows. He couldn't lose Lucy. Bry and him couldn't lose Lucy. Not now they had been through too much together. A nurse rushes out.

"We need a crash cart STAT Now !. Notify the O. R. that we are coming up. "

"What is wrong with my wife ? "

"You are just going to have to wait out here sir. We are doing everything for your wife. "

"Tell me what is happening ? "

"Nurse ! "yells Annabelle from the room. Annabelle rushes out with the cart with Lucy on it.

"We need to take her to the O.R. Dusty. "

"What is the matter ? "

"She's bleeding. We need to stop it. The birth was to strenuous on her heart. "

"What ! ? "Dusty puts his hand to his mouth. "Everything was going to be fine. You said that it would be. "

"Dusty I am doing everything that I can. I need to get her to the O.R."

Dusty looks down at Lucy and kisses her on the face. Dusty looks down at her. He couldn't lose her. Not after everything that they had been through. Dusty is flooded by memories of their past. NO !! Dusty falls against the wall and breaks down crying. NO !!! he couldn't' lose not after everything that we had been through.

"Dusty ? "

Dusty looks up and sees Sierra and Craig.

"Where is Lullaby ? Where is Bryanna ? "

"Bryant is fine. We had a boy. "Dusty laughs through his tears. "How do you like that ?Lucy was so sure that we were going to have a baby girl as well. Bryant is in the NICU. Everything is fine with him. He is beautiful. He looks just like his mother. "

"Where is Lucy ? Dusty where is my daughter ?"

"They took her up to the O.R. "

"What ! What is the matter with my daughter ? "

"I don't know and it is so damn frustrating. They won't tell me anything. The birth was to stressful on her heart. I can't lose her Craig. "

"It's not going to happen. Lucy is a fighter. "

Craig pulls the younger man into his arms. Dusty just crumbles. Sierra looks at Rosanna. They both have tears in their eyes. Every thing had to be fine.

The next couple of hours dragged like molasses. Mike and Katie showed up as well as Aaron and Ali. Aaron went and got a cup of coffee for Dusty. Dusty looked like he was lost. He was just sitting in the chair with his head in his hands. Aaron didn't want to think what Dusty's life would be without Lucy in it. She was his life. Aaron tried to convince him to go take a walk to the nursery to see his son. Dusty said that he would in a bit but he needed to know how Lucy was. A couple of hours later Dr. Goodfellow comes down with John. She sees Dusty

sitting with Craig, Sierra and Rosanna.

"Annabelle ? "

"She's in the ICU right now. She had a bleeder Dusty. We were able to stop it. She is alive but Dusty.... "

"What ? "

"The stress of the pregnancy was a lot on her heart. It had weakened it. She's in a coma. "

"What ? "

Dusty puts his hand to his mouth.

"God no. "

"We will have to wait and see. "

"Can I see her ? "

"Of course. "

Dusty, Craig, Sierra and Rosanna all head up to the ICU. Dusty looks in the window. Lucy is lying in the bed there are tubes everywhere attached to her.

"Craig... "

"Dusty go see your wife. "

Chapter 29

The sound of beeping and hissing machines echoes in the room. Dusty walks over to Lucy. She looked so peaceful. Dusty goes and touches her forehead and kisses it.

"Hey princess. You have to come back to me o.k. I can't do this alone. " Dusty flashes on his mother. No the same thing was not going to happen here. He wasn't going to lose his Lucy. Dusty sits beside her and kisses her hand. He touches her face lightly.

"Luce I need you. You said that we were stuck together for the long haul. You promised me. I need you in my life. I can't do this without you. You are the good part of me. You and Bryant. He is so beautiful Luce. He looks just like his mother. You need to wake up so you can see your son. "Dusty says through tears flowing down his face. " I need you Luce. Please don't leave me. "Dusty puts his head down on Lucy's stomach. He holds her hand. Craig watches through the window. Lucy had to be fine. Dusty was right. Lucy was the good part of them. Dusty loved her so much. He would be lost without her.

Craig and Sierra come back the next morning and sees Dusty still with Lucy. Craig and Sierra question the nurse if Dusty had gotten any sleep. Not that she knew. He was there the whole night. Craig and Sierra walk in. Craig comes and taps Dusty on his shoulder.

"Any change ? "

"Craig... Hi... No. "Dusty sits up and brushes tears out of his eyes.

"Have you seen your son yet ? "

"No.... I wanted to be here in case Lucy woke up. "

"I know. Sierra can stay with Lucy. She will stay with her while we go see your son. I think that it is time to introduce you to him. "

"I should be here. "

"I know but you look like you could use a cup of coffee. Come on with me. "

"O.k. "

Sierra hugs Dusty.

"Everything is going to be fine Dusty. Lucy is a fighter we need to remember that. "

"I know. "

"Come on. "

Craig and Dusty walk down to the nursery. Dusty was so nervous. Dusty and Craig look in the window at all the children. Marcie, the NICU nurse comes up to them.

"Do you want to see your son , Mr. Donovan ? "

"I .... "

"Go ahead. "

"I don't know what I am doing. "

"I didn't either. Go ahead. Everything is going to be fine. You will learn Dusty. "

Dusty goes with the nurse and get changed into a set of scrubs. Marcie leads Dusty over to a cubicle that holds his son. Dusty looks down at his son. He had curly hair like himself but it was the colour of Lucy's hair. He also had Lucy's pale blue eyes. This was his son. Dusty looks at him.

"Do you want to hold him ? "

"I... I'm not sure. "

"It's o.k. You can sit down over there in the rocking chair. I can bring him over to you. "

"O.k. "

Dusty was nervous like any new father. Dusty sits down in the chair nervously. Marcie opens the cubicle and picks up Bryant. Bryant cries.

"Shh everything is fine. I have someone I want to introduce you to. "

Dusty looks up at his son.

"O.k. Hold your arms like this. Good."

The nurse places Bryant in Dusty's arms. Dusty can't believe that he is holding his son. Bryant cries unsure of what is happening. Bryant has the smell of a new baby. Dusty has tears in his eyes.

"Shh everything is fine. Daddy is here. Everything is going to be fine Bry. You need to be a fighter just like your mama. Your mama is sick right now but there is nothing that she wouldn't give to be with you. She did everything that she could to bring you into this world. She loves you so much. I love you Bryant. We love you so much. Our precious miracle. "Dusty kisses his son on the forehead. The baby gurgles. Dusty looks at his son and smiles at him. Bryant coos back at him and looks at him with big blue eyes. Lucy's eyes. He was so beautiful. He was their miracle.

Craig watches through the window seeing Dusty hold his grandson. Craig brushes back a tear.

"So is one of those your kid ? "An new father looks at him with balloons and a bear in his hand.

"Actually one of them is my grandson. The one in the far corner. That is his father holding him right now. "

"He is gorgeous. Looks like a fighter. "

Craig laughs, "If he is anything like his father and mother he will be. He's got the best of both of his parents. So which one is yours ? "

"The little girl in the far corner. She was really early but now she is going to be moved to the regular nursery later today. So how old is your grandson ? "

"Just a day actually. He came early. He wasn't due for a couple of months. My son in law and daughter were expecting a baby girl and got surprised. "

"That happens. So what is his name ? Have they decided yet. "

"Bryant Jonathon Donovan. He is named after my son. He died in a car crash a couple of years ago. "

"Gorgeous name. I am sorry for your loss. That is my beautiful Lily Marie. So how is your daughter doing ? "

"It is touch and go right now. She had a hard birth. "

"Well I hope that everything is fine. "

"So do I. She is so precious to all of us. She is the good in all of us. "

"She will be fine just have the faith. "

"Thanks. Congratulations on you daughter. Daughters can be a handful. Believe me I know but they can enrich your life so much. "Craig thinks of his Lullaby.

"Thanks. "

Craig looks at his grandson.

"He is gorgeous Craig. Lucy did good. "

Craig looks behind him and sees Lucinda.

"Lucinda if you are here to give us trouble... Dusty doesn't need it right now. None of us do."

"I came to see my great grandson. Dusty looks good with him. "

"He is. He loves them so much . "

"So what did they name him ? "

"Lucy and Dusty named him after Bryant. Dusty is a good guy Lucinda. I wish you could see that. God knows it took me long enough to see it. He loves Lucy and that child more than anything. He would never put them in danger. "

"I know we just never should have let. "

"What let Lucy get pregnant ? Lucy become involved with Dusty ? Like we could have stopped her. If one thing your granddaughter has inherited from you is your stubborn streak. She loves Dusty for better or for worse. I didn't understand it but I do now he would risk everything for her. "

"I know... "

"What ? "

"If you repeat this out loud I will refuse to say it again. Dusty does love our Lucy. I can see it in him. He wants to do what is best for her. Lucy never was one to take the easy way was she. He's different around her. "

"He is. He loves her very much. It was a beautiful wedding. "

"I wish I had been there to see it. "

"We wish that you had been there. "

"Really even you ? "

"Yes. I wanted to do everything to make my daughter happy. She wants her family around her to enjoy the birth of her child. She wanted everyone to be there to accept her wedding to Dusty. She wants everyone to see the Dusty she sees. "

"You accept him ? "

"Yeah actually I do. He is a good man. "

"I know. I am so sorry for what I said. I said some stupid things when I heard that Lucy was pregnant. I am sorry for saying them. I know it wasn't Dusty's fault. He wouldn't put her in that type of danger if he had known. "

"Good to hear but you shouldn't say it to me. You should tell Dusty and Lucy. "

"I know. Lily just has so much bitterness in her because of Rose's death. She can't get past her hate for Dusty and their past. I got caught up in all her anger. I said things in the heat of the moment that I regret right now. "

"It happens.... "Craig flashes to 4 years ago when he asked Lucy to choose between him and Dusty. He knew that Dusty was going to win. Lucinda seemed to be realizing the same thing.

"I knew that Lucy and Dusty were going to get married eventually. I just never figured it would happen so soon. "

"I know but he did wait for her to graduate. They love each other. He would be lost without her. "

"All of us would. Lucy is a fighter. She is a Walsh after all right ? "

"And a Montgomery and a Donovan. She is a fighter. Don't give them any trouble. "

"I won't. "

Dusty looks out the window and sees Craig and Lucinda. He sees Sierra show up. Sierra seems surprised to see Lucinda. Lucinda holds her daughter.

Dusty comes out.

"Lucinda.... "

"Dusty I came to see my beautiful great grandson. He is beautiful Dusty. "

"for a mistake right ? "Dusty spat the words out. He brushes a hand through his hair. He hated his son being referred to as that. Lucinda can see how much she hurt him.

"Dusty I am so sorry that I said that. I regretted the moment that it came out of my mouth. I was surprised when I found out that Lucy was pregnant. I spoke without thinking. He's beautiful Dusty. "

"Lucinda if I had known. I never would have..."

"I know. You love Lucy. You would put her above everything. You have when you saved her from being kidnapped. "

"I would. I wish you could have seen that sooner. Sierra how is she ? "

"She's stirring. "

"What ! I need to go see her. "

Dusty, Sierra, Craig and Lucinda rush to the ICU. Dusty goes up to Lucy's room. Dusty stands at the outside of the room and looks inside. Craig walks up to him.

"It's o.k. Go inside and see your wife. "

"Craig... "

"I know. Go see her. "Craig touches Dusty on the shoulder. " Everything is going to be fine. Remember she is a Montgomery and a Donovan that makes her pretty stubborn. "

"She was stubborn to begin with. "

"True. "Craig laughs.

Dusty walks tentatively into the room. Dusty walks over to Lucy's bed and touches her hand. He couldn't lose her he was her life. Dusty realized how precious Lucy was to him. He touches her face and kisses it.

"Luce ? "Dusty whispers.

Dusty puts his head on her side and cries. He was exhausted. He had hit his limit. She had to be fine. Just then Dusty feels a hand on his hair touching it lightly caressing it. He hears a very weak voice.

"Not lose me that easily Mr. Donovan...you are stuck with me didn't you know that ? "

Dusty looks up and sees those beautiful blue eyes looking at him. Was this real.

"Good to hear because I was wondering Mrs. Donovan. "Dusty says through his tears as he kisses her face all over. Lucy giggles weakly.

"Luce if I had lost you... "

"Not going to happen Dusty. You are a part of me....I am a part of you. We complete each other. "

"You are my best part Luce. I would be lost without you. "

"You'll never have to figure that out.... Bryanna ? "

"He's fine. "

Lucy looks at him with a confused look on her face.

"You were so sure that it was a baby girl right our Bryanna how about our Bryant ? "

"We had a baby boy. "

"Dr. Goodfellow was certain. She said he has a couple of things a baby girl doesn't have. Luce he is beautiful. He looks just like his mother. "

"He's fine. "

"He's perfectly fine. He's in the NICU but John says he probably won't have to be there for too long. Luce he is beautiful. He is our miracle. "

"I know. "

"I love you Luce so much. "

"I love you Dusty. "

Dusty kisses his wife and holds her close in his arms.

Craig looks in the window. Lucy was fine. She was going to be fine. Rosanna comes up beside Craig and hugs him. Craig kisses her on the cheek. There are tears rolling down their face. Craig touches Sierra's hand. Lucinda holds her daughter. Everything was going to be fine. Lucy was alive and now she had a baby boy and Dusty in her life. It wasn't the life that he had seen for his daughter but she had a good man. He had a brand new grandchild. It was good day. It would be the start of many good days.

Chapter 30 

Epilogue

The warm breeze came off the ocean and ruffled the slate blue curtains in the bedroom. Dusty looks out over the aquamarine ocean at the waves crashing on the beach. The sun was just disappearing behind the horizon. The sky was full of roses, pinks, orange and reds. Dusty brushes a hand through his hair. Dusty looks over at Lucy. She was sitting in the rocking chair wearing a nightgown. She was still tired but she was doing better. She had given him quite a scare at the hospital when Bryant had been born. He would have been lost without her but he didn't have to deal with that. Dusty looks at his son sitting contentedly having his supper. Lucy was nursing their son. Dusty watched as Bryant gurgled and grabbed his mother's finger. Lucy laughed and talked to her son. She had such a happy smile on her face. Bryant was a beautiful healthy baby boy.

Lucy had been released from the hospital a couple of weeks after waking up. Dusty was worried and repeatedly asked John if it was o.k. John told him that Lucy was doing fine now. She would always have a weak heart and would have to have a couple more appointments with the cardiologist on staff but she was fine. He should relax and enjoy his son. John was touched when he heard that his grandson shared his name. Dusty told him that he always considered John like a father. Lucy and Lucinda came to an understanding. Lucinda told Lucy how much she regretted what she had said about Bryant. Bryant was a beautiful baby boy. Lucy made sure that Lucinda understood that Dusty was a part of her life. He was her son's father and her husband. Lucinda could get used to the idea as long as Dusty treated Lucy right. If he didn't. Dusty laughed and told her that she wouldn't have to worry about that. He loved Lucy. He knew how lucky he was. He kissed Lucy on the cheek. Bryant gave his parents a couple of scares with a couple of infections but he was a resilient fighter. Dusty and Lucy spent a couple of worried nights beside his bed worried about him. Lucy had tears in her eyes when she saw her son and held him. Craig told her not to worry after all Bryant was both a Montgomery and a Donovan. With those type of genes no bug had a chance. Dusty had laughed. Bryant was released right around what would have been his birthday on Halloween. It was a record for the hospital. Dusty laughed of course his son would do it.

Dusty and Lucy took their son home to their apartment and worked into a routine. Lucy was still tired so it was Dusty that would get up in the middle of the night to calm his son down or give him a bottle. Lucy got up one night and looked out and saw Dusty walking in the living room carrying his son. Bryant was cranky. Lucy laughed and had tears in her eyes when she watched Dusty with their son. Dusty kissed his son and told him how he was going to teach him how to play ball and how to play nice with Big Luce. Lucy had laughed at the comment. Lucinda had been pretty good to them. Lucinda had asked about getting a nanny for them. Dusty refused. He said that they would take care of their son. Lucinda had tried to push but when Dusty and Lucy stood up together. Lucinda realized that she had no chance. Eventually Dusty and Lucy let Sierra and Rosanna come over and watch their grandson.

A couple weeks later, Craig and Rosanna finagled Dusty and Lucy to be at Metro at the same time. Dusty looked at Lucy then Lucy looked at him. They found a note and a bottle of sparkling wine.

"You two are still newlyweds. We know that you have a new son at home but you should also spend time together. The club is yours for the night. Nobody will bother you. "

Dusty laughed. Craig had been so good to them. He had actually become a good friend of Dusty's. Who ever would have thought that day would have come ? Dusty put a copy of Renee's song "A Love that will Last "on the stereo and pulled his wife into his arms. He caressed and held Lucy close to him. They danced for a bit then when they couldn't deny it anymore went into the office. Dusty put candles around. He said that it probably wasn't perfect. Lucy laughed. It was perfect because she was here with her husband. That was all that mattered. She loved Dusty more than anything. Dusty pulled Lucy into his arms and caressed her and slowly removed her dress. She still looked beautiful to him as she did that very first time they had made love. He felt the subtle softness of her shoulders, the fullness of her breasts, the softness of her stomach that was now almost flat again that had carried their son. She still took his breath away. Lucy turned and looked at Dusty. How she loved this man. He loved her more than he could say. Dusty kissed Lucy first tentatively then passionately. Dusty feels a pair of hands come around his waist. Dusty jumps being brought back to the present.

"So where were you Mr. Donovan ? "

"Just thinking ? "

"Really about what ? "

"How much I love you and Bryant. How is he ?"

"He is doing fine. "

Dusty and Lucy walk over to the bassinet that holds their son. Lucy looked at both of her boys. She had everything that she wanted in the world right in the palm of her hand. She looks down at her son . Bryant was holding tightly the stuffed beagle puppy that Lucinda had given him as a Christmas present.

Lucy, Dusty and Bryant had gone over to the Walsh mansion to have Christmas eve dinner. It was Bryant's first holiday. The house was decked out in pure Walsh extravagance. Bryant gurgled at all the noise. Everyone was there. Well almost everyone. Lily still refused to come and visit. It was fine with Lucy. She had wished that Lily had come to accept her relationship with Dusty but it was her loss not to meet Bryant. Holden had come with Nattie, Faith and Luke. Nattie was so excited to see Bryant. She remarked that he looked so small. Lucy laughed and said that Nattie was once that size. Nattie laughed and said that she was never that small. She was a big girl. Dusty laughed hearing this. Dusty walked over and hugged his wife and son. He took Bryant into his arms and blew kisses on his stomach. The baby boy laughed and giggled with glee. Dusty smiled. Craig came over and remarked that his grandson definitely had a lot of Montgomery characteristics. Dusty said that he saw more Donovan. Both of them looked at each other and laughed. Craig pulled Dusty aside. See everything did turn out fine. Craig could see that Dusty was happy. Dusty questioned when he would make an honest woman out of Rosanna. Craig laughed and said that they had set Valentines as a wedding date. Craig told Dusty that he didn't have many friends in town and was wondering if Dusty would be his best man. Dusty was stunned but agreed. Rosanna took Lucy aside and they both laughed watching Dusty and Craig. They never expected to see the day. Rosanna asked if Lucy could be her matron of honour. Lucy was touched and agreed. Rosanna said it was a good idea since Craig had asked Dusty to be his best man. Lucy was stunned. Bryant gurgled and laughed in Lucy's arms. Ali and Aaron also showed up as well. Ali was now 4 months pregnant and looked absolutely beautiful. She glowed and Aaron looked like he had so much pride on his face. Lucy flashed back to her graduation. Dusty had the same look on her face. Lucy looked down at her charm bracelet. Dusty walks over and kisses her. He told her the news about Craig. Lucy laughed now she had seen everything. Dusty said he almost forgot something. Dusty handed her a small box. Lucy opened it. Inside was a pair of angels. One for each of his angels. Lucy brushes tears aside. Dusty added them to the charm bracelet. It was a crazy Christmas.

Dusty kisses Lucy on her face and holds her close to him.

"Now you seem to be lost in though. Where were you ? "

"Just thinking about Christmas. It was a beautiful moment."

"And a surprise. I never expected Craig to ask me to be his best man."

"Well he can see what a good man you are like I always knew. "

"You never doubted me did you ? "

"No I never did nor will I ever. You are my life Dusty. You and Bryant make my life complete. "

"I never thought that I would be this lucky. Do you think we can go out on the beach. "

"Sure Bryant should sleep for a bit. Maria. "

"Yes. Mrs. Donovan. "

"Could you keep an eye on Bryant for me. "

"Of course. "The nanny comes over. Dusty and Lucy eventually relented. Lucinda was determined that they have a good nanny.

Dusty takes Lucy's hand and they walk out on the beach. The look up at the clear night. It was almost midnight. Almost the beginning of a new year. It was the beginning of a lot of things. Dusty and Lucy walked along the beach. It seemed appropriate that they began their new life here in St. Lucia. It was where their son had been created. Dusty pulls Lucy into his arms and kisses her. He leads her over to a quiet cove. There was a blanket on top of the sand and candles spread around. There was a bottle of champagne.

"Dusty... This is beautiful. You didn't have to surprise me. "

"I wanted to. I promised you at our wedding that I would always surprise you and show you how much I love you."

Dusty and Lucy walk over to the blankets and sit down. Dusty pulls Lucy into his arms and kisses her. She lies back in his arms. Now his life was complete. He was still stunned that this beautiful creature was his but every day he would treasure her for the angel that she was. He loved her. In her and his son he saw his past present and future. His life was complete. Dusty kisses Lucy on the mouth. They begin to slowly make love as fireworks go off in the sky. It was a new year and an new beginning to their life.

_Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than i can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams  
I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby i'm amazed by you  
  
The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me  
Baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh it feels like the first time every time  
I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes  
  
I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby i'm amazed by you  
  
Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Oh, every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you._

_( Amazed - Lonestar )_


End file.
